


Luces sobre nosotros que no podemos explicar

by siriuslovesremus



Category: Cecilos - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Coso de Nadia, Gen, M/M, Welcome To Night Vale and Supernatural crossover
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslovesremus/pseuds/siriuslovesremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta vez los Winchester tienen un caso realmente díficil que resolver. Algo que no se parece a nada que hayan visto antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by http://stardustmote.tumblr.com/

                                                                

* * *

 

**I.**

Los grifos del lavabo de la estación de radio de Night Vale son tan antiguos y parecen haber sido sometidos a tan poco cuidado que Carlos piensa que es casi sorprendente que todavía funcionen cuando acciona el botón sobre uno ellos y el agua comienza a fluir. A ambos lados hay unas pequeñas válvulas que sirven para controlar la temperatura de ésta y cuando trata de calentarla, las cañerías se quejan y chirrían y el estridente sonido hace eco y rebota entre los azulejos desgastados de la estancia. Se lava la cara despacio pero insistentemente y deja resbalar las pequeñas gotas transparentes sobre su rostro; una de ellas se desliza por el cuello y se cuela en dirección a su pecho por el interior de la camisa blanca, escabulléndose por el primer y único botón desabrochado. Una vez allí, se pierde en algún punto en el camino hacia su estómago, y en su recorrido le hace estremecerse por la diferencia de temperatura. Tan solo quedan quince minutos para que el programa de Cecil entre en emisión y él ha prometido estar allí como invitado aquel día, pero el insistente temblor en las manos y el nudo en el fondo de la garganta parecen decididos a no ponérselo fácil. Se repite a sí mismo, con más insistencia que convicción, que _no es tan difícil, tan solo es un programa de radio_ y que _no pasa nada. Ya lo has hecho otras veces._

Y es cierto: no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a esa situación. Ya ha hablado en la radio otras veces. Su voz ha sido emitida directamente desde aquel mismo estudio a los transmisores de los cientos de hogares que conforman aquella pequeña comunidad desértica. Pero nunca _así_. Nunca _presencialmente_. Aquella vez va a tener que enfrentarse al micrófono, cara a cara y sin ninguna escapatoria, y no está completamente seguro de que pueda afrontarlo. “Maldita sea”, piensa, “ni siquiera tengo nada interesante que decir. Si Cecil no fuese tan insistente…”

Saca un pequeño peine de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se dispone a arreglar su pelo tanto como puede. Ha tenido especial cuidado aquel día en mantenerlo limpio y en buen estado para aquella noche e incluso se ha lavado la cara con cuidado de no mojarlo hace tan solo unos segundos. Decide recolocar primero el flequillo y después los rizos de los laterales y en algún momento entre el primer y el segundo paso se da cuenta de lo absurdo de aquel gesto y deja caer el peine al suelo con una risa nerviosa.

Es perfectamente consciente de que tan solo tiene que pronunciar unas pocas palabras y que nadie a excepción de una persona va a verle realmente pero precisamente esa persona se ha formado unas ridículamente altas expectativas sobre su supuestamente perfecto pelo durante los últimos meses y hay algo en él que, si bien no sabe bien lo que es, le incita a no querer defraudarle.

Respira hondo. Su reloj de muñeca le indica que ya solo quedan cinco minutos y todavía no se siente para nada, ni un ápice más preparado para afrontar aquello que en el mismo momento en el que llegó a la estación. Pero, consciente de que no puede retrasarlo ni un segundo más, avanza con paso inseguro hacia la puerta del baño cuando tropieza con un ente extraño que hubiese jurado que hacía tan solo unos instantes no estaba allí.

–        Demonios, Khoshekh…

El gato negro le mira fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Suponiendo que los gatos fruncen el ceño cuando se enfadan. Durante una milésima de segundo Carlos piensa que va a atacarle pero aquel peculiar felino no parece considerarle lo suficientemente interesante como para mantener su atención puesta en él durante más de aquel corto lapso de tiempo. Él, sin embargo, siente una inmensa curiosidad por aquel animal, así sigue observándole mientras vaga por el frío suelo con soltura y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, como si sus pequeñas uñas no llegasen en ningún momento a rozar las baldosas. Khoshekh repara en el peine de Carlos, todavía olvidado en el suelo, y lo recoge – cómo lo hizo, el joven científico aún no ha conseguido averiguarlo – entre sus fauces. Después se eleva en el aire en dirección hacia él, aumentando la altura sin dejar de caminar, grácil, como si subiese una altísima escalera invisible hacia donde se encuentra. Carlos extiende la mano y el gato deja caer el objeto sobre ésta; él trata de acariciarle como agradecimiento, pero es demasiado rápido y se escabulle antes de que sus manos consigan siquiera rozar el pelaje.

“Así que realmente es cierto. El gato… El gato está flotando. Levita. Wow.”

Y “wow” es la mayor reacción que algo tan extraño y estrambótico como un gato flotante puede arrancar en él. Después de vivir unos meses en Night Vale, Carlos, Carlos el científico, ha desarrollado una inevitable inmunidad a las cosas extrañas y a la paranormalidad en general. Y lo sabe; sabe que es su trabajo investigar todas aquellas cosas misteriosas, pero no en aquel momento. Cecil está esperando y si realmente tuviese que perder el sueño por cada fenómeno inexplicable que tiene lugar en aquel insólito lugar, el insomnio sería su buen compañero de viaje durante el resto de su vida.

El estudio de grabación se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos de donde él se encuentra y Carlos se detiene frente a la puerta para respirar hondo antes de girar el pomo y adentrarse en él. Conforme ésta se abre, puede escuchar hablar una voz, profunda y conocida, imposible de no identificar.

 

_Quizás haya vida en otros planetas. Quizás no la haya. Quizás hay otras formas de  vida en el planeta que ya conocemos. Quizás están aquí, escuchándonos. Bienvenidos a Night Vale._

 

_*_

La primera vez que Cas escuchó la radio en el interior del viejo Chevrolet Impala del 67, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Dean accionó un pequeño botón y la voz comenzó a fluir: primero, suavemente, y después, intensificando gradualmente el volumen, incluso llegando a rozar lo estridente, inundando cada centímetro y cada rincón del  interior del coche de melodías y guitarras y desvaneciendo todo lo demás. Como generada mágicamente en las entrañas de la máquina, vibrante como el sonido del motor que les acompaña, incesante, a lo largo de los interminables kilómetros. Cas entonces aún no lo sabía pero sonaba Back in Black, de AC/DC. De cualquier modo, en aquel momento pensó que si _ella_ tuviese que tener una voz, como las personas, aquella, a pesar de no ser femenina, era exactamente la que le pertenecería.

Pero aquella vez es distinto. Es distinto por varios motivos y el primero de todos es que en aquel momento no suena música. Desde hace ya unos treinta minutos de viaje, la radio del Impala ha sido incapaz de sintonizar  ni una sola emisora. Sam pelea infructuosamente con el dial, maldiciendo en voz baja, y de vez en cuando Dean le ayuda en su tarea con algún comentario mordaz “Sam, te juro que si la has roto voy a lanzarte fuera del coche de una patada. En marcha.” Sam insiste: “Yo no la he roto, Dean. Se habrá roto sola. ¿Cuántos años tiene este cacharro? Ni siquiera tiene reproductor de CDs…” y Dean no se da por vencido “Ella no se ha roto. La has roto tú, o no sabes cómo funciona, Sammy, pero no es su culpa.”  

La discusión termina tan espontáneamente como ha empezado, con Dean sugiriendo utilizar alguno de los viejos cassettes en lugar de la radio. Ellos dos discuten siempre así, como las tormentas de verano: de repente y sin previo aviso, estallan en descargas eléctricas. Tan solo unos segundos después, Sam claudica y suspira y Dean sonríe triunfal sobre el volante. Calma de nuevo. Sam comienza a rebuscar entre las decenas de cintas  mientras su hermano mayor devuelve la vista a la carretera. Y entonces, Dean frena en seco.

–        ¿Qué demonios…?

Cas y Sam se recolocan en sus asientos tras el súbito frenazo. Miran alrededor, desconcertados: primero a Dean y luego al exterior, y lo que encuentran ahí fuera les desconcierta aún más.

Desierto.

Un desierto infinito, kilométrico, anaranjado, de dunas, rocas y cactus. Un desierto brillante bajo un sol abrasador y que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. Kilómetros de desierto frente a ellos y más kilómetros aún a sus espaldas que no recuerdan haber recorrido. Los bordes de la carretera se deshacen en billones de diminutos e infinitos granos de arena caliente que no parecen tener fin y la temperatura dentro del coche está comenzando a elevarse, también. Dean apaga el motor y Sam consulta el GPS de su móvil y los viejos mapas de carretera guardados en la guantera, pero todo les conduce a la misma respuesta: no debería haber ningún desierto en, al menos, cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros. Y sin embargo, es imposible equivocarse: se encuentran en medio de uno. Y uno muy, muy grande.

–        A lo mejor esos mapas están desactualizados. Tienen más años que tú y que yo, tío.

–        No creo que internet esté desactualizado, Dean. Definitivamente, este desierto no debería estar aquí.

–        ¡No me digas! ¿Y qué hacemos?

Sam se encoge de hombros así que Dean lanza una mirada a Cas través del retrovisor.

–        Eh, Cas. ¿Te dice algo tu sentido angelical sobre esto?

Cas vacila un segundo. Echa un último vistazo por la ventanilla y después le mira fijamente. Definitivamente hay algo raro en aquel lugar: una fuerza distante, extraña, pero familiar. Pero no tiene forma alguna de saber de qué se trata ni de qué manera aquello les influye. Tampoco sabe cuál es la respuesta que Dean espera de él.

–        No hay forma de que pueda saberlo, Dean.  

–        Bien. Muy bien. ¿Qué cojones hacemos, entonces?

Lo sugiere Sam en voz baja. “Seguir conduciendo” no es la idea más brillante que podían encontrar pero es sin duda la única que tienen. De todos modos, Dean insiste en bajar a dar una vuelta y comprobar que _realmente_ se encuentran en un desierto. Se levanta y lanza las llaves del coche sobre el asiento y sale fuera: primero las piernas y luego el resto del cuerpo, en un mismo impulso. Transcurrido tan solo un minuto vuelve a entrar, camisa remangada, sudor en la frente y un suspiro profundo en la garganta.

–        Definitivamente, he visto películas del oeste grabadas en desiertos menos desérticos que este.

Así que, y a falta de otra alternativa, se dispone a conducir de nuevo. Introduce las llaves en el lugar al que pertenecen y cuando pone en marcha el motor, aquel sonido empieza a fluir suavemente. En ondas finas y cálidas, un tono de voz vibrante e intenso que penetra sutilmente en el oído.

–        ¡Te dije que no se había roto, Sammy! – Dean sonríe y pisa el acelerador, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que la voz en la radio está diciendo. Sam, por el contrario, no puede evitar escuchar atentamente.

“ _Tenemos un invitado muy especial en nuestro programa de hoy. ¡Es Carlos! Sí, oyentes, tal y como escucháis: Carlos, el perfecto Carlos, el científico, ha venido hoy a nuestro modesto programa a hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas. Cosas científicas, ya sabéis. Ah, ¿no es maravillosa la ciencia?_

_Pero antes, las noticias._

_Parece ser que el hombre de la chaqueta marrón ha sido avistado de nuevo en los alrededores de Night Vale, cerca del parque para perros. Aquellos que le han visto han reportado que llevaba un maletín negro de gamuza, presumiblemente lleno de insectos. Ninguno de los testigos ha podido dar una descripción oficial de su apariencia física, pues aparentemente todos ellos la han olvidado en el momento en el que se han alejado de él. Más sobre esta historia conforme se desarrolle._

–        Dean… ¿Has oído eso?

–        ¿Qué pasa?

–        La radio. Escucha. – Asombrado, Sam se apresura a subir el volumen.

_[…] hemos enviado a Danny, nuestro nuevo becario, a investigar el área, hace ya unas horas. Lamentablemente, no ha vuelto. Tampoco parece que vaya a hacerlo pronto. Los viandantes que transitaban la zona han descrito un sonido agudo y chirriante, rugidos amenazadores, gritos de dolor y sangre y vísceras por todas partes. Todavía estamos tratando de comprender lo que pasó, pero lo cierto es que debemos afrontar la realidad cuanto antes y asumir que ha muerto. Nuestro más sincero pésame a su familia._

–        Esto es raro, Dean. Por qué… ¿Por qué alguien hablaría en la radio de ese tipo de cosas?

–        No lo sé, Sammy, ¿has oído hablar de la Guerra de los Mundos?

–        ¡Esto no es como la Guerra de los Mundos! No… No sé. Suena muy convincente. Esa voz… Es extraño.

–        Estamos en medio de un endemoniado desierto en el que no recordamos ni siquiera haber entrado en primer lugar. Supongo que no esperarás poder sintonizar emisoras de pop.

El argumento no convence demasiado a Sam pero éste decide que su hermano tiene razón, y que un misterioso hombre hablando de sucesos paranormales en una frecuencia desconocida no es ni siquiera medianamente sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentran. No obstante, sigue habiendo algo en todo aquello que le intranquiliza. La radio no parece ser capaz de sintonizar ninguna otra emisora y, según puede observar, la señal es mucho más intensa cuando conducen hacia el norte, y muestra ruido e interferencias cuando el camino se desvía hacia el este. Sin mucha más novedad, transcurren largos minutos en los que Dean conduce en silencio y el locutor y su supuesto invitado hablan de casas que parecen existir pero no son verdaderamente reales, helicópteros negros, terremotos que absolutamente nadie es capaz de sentir y dragones de cinco cabezas. Fuera, atardece anaranjado y violáceo cuando, sin previo aviso, Dean exclama:

–        ¡¿Es eso una ciudad?!

Y lo es. Efectivamente, la silueta de una pequeña localidad comienza a dibujarse en el horizonte, con pequeños focos de luz eléctrica contrastando con el cada vez más oscuro cielo que anochece rápido. Incluso Cas, que lleva largo rato abstraído, pensativo, mirando a ninguna parte con esa cara que suele poner cuando hay algo que desconoce que le perturba y trata de encajar en su mente las pequeñas piezas de información que posee para formar un todo con significado, aparta sus cavilaciones durante unos segundos para echar un vistazo a aquello a través de la ventana frontal del coche. Una ciudad significa que han estado avanzando en la dirección correcta y que, posiblemente, están cada vez más cerca de salir de allí de una vez por todas, así que tiene que ser algo bueno. O eso creen. Dean aumenta la velocidad todo lo que el motor le permite, y en cuestión de unos minutos se encuentran a unos pocos metros de aquel lugar.

La voz en la radio continúa con su cantinela incesante, impasible y ajena al descubrimiento.

_[…] así que esperemos que esto no afecte a la cosecha de maíz imaginario de John Peters, ya sabéis, el granjero._

_–_ ¿El estúpido programa no piensa acabarse nunca? – gruñe Dean, y después continúa hablando, dirigiéndose al transistor, como si el locutor realmente pudiera escucharle a través de ella – Tío, la broma ha dejado de tener gracia hace un buen rato.

La pequeña población se acerca cada vez más, y más. Primero está ya a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia; después, faltan unas pocas decenas de metros.

_Y ahora, el tráfico._

_¡Unos nuevos y peculiares visitantes están llegando a Night Vale en este mismo momento! Conducen uno de esos antiguos Chevrolet Impala del 67, de color negro. Ah, el Impala del 67. Es uno de esos modelos de coche que nunca pasará de moda, no importa el tiempo que pase. Siempre y cuando creáis en conceptos como el “tiempo” y las “modas”._

Dean mira a Sam, asustado. Sam mira a Dean, preocupado. Cas les mira a ambos, desconcertado.

–        ¿Pero qué…?

–        ¡Está hablando de nosotros, Dean!

–        ¡Ya lo veo! Pero, ¿cómo…?

_[…] Parece ser que el coche consta de tres ocupantes. Y uno de ellos parece ser definitivamente, bueno, algo no exactamente humano._

–        Frena, Dean. – la voz de Cas desde el asiento trasero suena más grave que habitualmente, y tiene un deje casi imperceptible de alarma bajo la impasibilidad habitual que definitivamente convence a Dean a reducir la velocidad drásticamente y detenerse justo unos segundos antes de cruzar la entrada de la misteriosa ciudad.

El programa da paso a un interludio musical y Dean, Sam y Cas permanecen en silencio unos segundos. Sam comprueba las coordenadas en las que se encuentran una vez más, solo por si acaso; Dean aparca el coche a un lado de la carretera. Sam dice “parece nuestro tipo de caso”, Dean dice “desde luego que sí”, Cas les advierte que “será peligroso” y Dean insiste “pues vamos allá.” Definitivamente no van a resolver aquella incógnita desde el interior del Impala, así que tendrán que investigar.  A su derecha, cuando bajan del coche, tan sólo un letrero. “Bienvenidos a Night Vale.”

 

 


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaba que iba a costarme mucho menos, pero he tardado un millón de años en actualizar, aproximadamente. Prometo (y realmente espero poder cumplirlo) tardar menos esta vez.

Que Night Vale no es una localidad normal es algo de lo que Sam, Dean y Cas fueron capaces de percatarse desde el primer momento en el que llegaron allí. Son tan solo las cinco de la tarde y ni siquiera es invierno pero aquel lugar parece haber decidido atardecer en aquel mismo momento, y da la impresión de que nada en el mundo sería capaz de detener a aquel cielo desértico y extraño en su transición a colores amarillentos, naranjas, añiles y violáceos. La luz oscura rodea las calles de una atmósfera irreal, como de película de ciencia ficción. Apenas hay viandantes en las aceras y definitivamente ningún coche cruza la carretera en ese instante. Las pocas personas a las que sorprenden transitando las principales avenidas caminan mirando al suelo, sin pronunciar palabra, apagándose al mismo tiempo que los últimos atisbos de luminosidad dan paso a las primeras estrellas, despuntando en el horizonte.   
Dean pregunta.   
— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?  
Sam se encoge de hombros.  
— ¿Ir a la emisora de radio?  
Después, silencio.  
— Bueno, al menos es un plan.  
Aquel sitio es más grande de lo que cabría imaginar, así que los Winchester y su ángel de la guarda no tienen más remedio que volver sobre sus pasos y recuperar el Impala del lugar donde lo dejaron, en la entrada de la ciudad. Una vez allí, conducen siguiendo la Ruta 800, en busca de su objetivo. No tienen que hacerlo por más de unos pocos minutos para comenzar a vislumbrarlo en la lejanía: un alto edificio, rectangular, de múltiples pisos y coronado por una altísima antena de radio metálica, antigua, como las de antes, que rasga el cielo nocturno y resplandece con la tenue luz de la luna, las estrellas y las pocas farolas que iluminan la calle. Dean pisa los frenos y sonríe satisfecho, con la cara del trabajo bien hecho. Esa que dice “bueno, ya lo tenemos, ahora vamos a cargarnos a unos cuantos hijos de puta y ya, ya está. Los Winchester ganan, otra vez.” y que no puede ni por un momento imaginar lo equivocado que está. Gira hacia la derecha, desacelera y después se para del todo. El Impala queda perfectamente alineado con la entrada principal del edificio, que parece mucho más grande desde abajo, altísimo, casi monstruoso, sin fin. Apaga el motor, guarda las llaves, suben las ventanillas. Dean da una pequeña palmada sobre la carrocería y le susurra a su chica que se porte bien, en un gesto que Sam toma a broma pero que quizás lo es en menor medida de lo que piensa; después de tantos años, sigue pareciendo extraño dejarla allí sola, en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. El frío de la noche desértica les araña en la cara y los brazos, y Sam y Dean vuelven a ponerse sus cazadoras. Se encogen bajo ellas, comprueban los bolsillos: teléfonos móviles, placas falsas, y un revolver corto del 22, por si las moscas. Cas, tras ellos, les imita y examina en el interior de la gabardina, aún a sabiendas de que no va a encontrar nada allí.   
De nuevo, en la calle, solo hay silencio. El suelo aún desprende algo del calor solar acumulado durante el día. Las puertas de la estación de radio son transparentes y de cristal pero no automáticas, y cuando se disponen a atravesarlas, vislumbran a alguien al otro lado, tratando de salir, forcejeando con el cerrojo.   
Le observan durante un momento, y después es Sam quien decide abrirla por él. El desconocido agacha la cabeza, tanto que ni siquiera pueden verle la cara, al pasar caminando, rápidamente; pronuncia algo a medio camino entre una disculpa y un agradecimiento, algo así como “perdónmuchasgraciaslosiento” y está comenzando a alejarse cuando Dean le detiene.  
— Eh, tú, espera. ¡Espera!  
Pero no se detiene. No importa Dean, llamándole a voces, ni Sam, mirándole tan fijamente que el color verdoso de sus ojos debe estar atravesándole la espalda. Al final es Cas quien se acerca a él y le coloca una mano silenciosa en el hombro, serio, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dar explicaciones. Solo entonces deja de caminar y se da la vuelta, observando a los tres extraños. Y aquella es la primera vez que le ven el rostro.  
Tiene el pelo oscuro. Oscurísimo, tan negro como la propia noche. Largo, cayendo a ambos lados de la cara en curvas simétricas, definidas, salvajemente ordenadas. La piel es oscura, también, como si se hubiese contagiado de la propia opacidad del cabello. Lleva gafas de cristales pequeños, sin montura, que le hacen parecer “inteligente” según Sam, y “un pringado” según Dean. No es demasiado alto pero tiene la espalda ancha, la mandíbula prominente y la mirada profunda aunque esquiva.   
— Dean ha dicho que esperes. — explica Cas.  
— Vas a explicarnos qué está pasando ahí dentro, colega. — Dean se acerca a él mientras habla. Demasiado agresivo, quizás. No puedes simplemente ignorar a Dean Winchester cuando te ordena que dejes de caminar y salir impune.   
Un segundo de silencio, el tiempo que dura una respiración.   
— No sé de qué está hablando, caballero.  
Amanerado, pausado, educado. Cuando habla mueve los brazos despacio, como si se esforzara en que el interceptor entendiese el mensaje completo, palabra por palabra. Dean piensa que hay algo en su expresión y en sus gestos que dice “te estoy mintiendo como un condenado bellaco.” Qué demonios, acaban de verle salir de esa maldita emisora de radio. Por supuesto que sabe algo. Y su voz dice otra cosa. Algo ahogado, como una súplica. Un “créeme, por favor.”  
Pero ni Dean, ni Sam, ni siquiera Cas le creen.  
E insisten.   
— ¿Trabajas aquí? — comienza a preguntar Sam, más pacífico, menos abrupto.  
— No. Solo estaba de paso.  
— ¡Mentira! — exclama Dean, acercándose aún más al extraño. — Venga ya, tío. Te hemos pillado aquí mismo. Tus excusas no van a funcionar conmigo, ¿me oyes?  
— No trabajo aquí. No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.  
— Díselo al FBI, colega. — introduce la mano derecha en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y tantea con las yemas de los dedos hasta dar con lo que está buscando. Despliega la placa frente a Carlos, a la altura de sus ojos pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda examinarla con certeza.  
— Una placa falsa no va a cambiar el hecho de que no tengo nada que deciros.  
Dean guarda la placa. Masculla entre dientes. “Será hijo de puta.” Respira hondo, se enfada, con el labio inferior levantado, ojos entornados, nariz arrugada.  
— Dean — dice una voz grave, cerca de su oído. Casi nota a Cas tomando aire, respirando sobre sus mejillas — él no es la voz que hemos escuchado.   
— Es cierto — le concede Sam — No es él el que hablaba. Era una voz mucho más grave. Menos… Menos natural. No es quien estamos buscando, Dean.   
Continúan deliberando un rato, solo entre los tres, como si Carlos no estuviese ahí delante, observándoles atentamente, de la misma forma que observa todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor porque observar es parte de su naturaleza. Dos ojos oscuros atentos tras los cristales, milimetrando cada movimiento para encontrar el momento exacto en el que los tres estén tan enfrascados en su propia conversación que se olviden por completo de su presencia y pueda lograr por fin…  
— Eh, quieto ahí, tío. No va a funcionar. — Dean interrumpe su intento de huida incluso antes de que pueda comenzar a efectuarla. Carlos le mira de nuevo, fijamente, con el último atisbo de amabilidad en su rostro desvaneciéndose y palideciendo bajo la piel mientras continúa hablando, gesticulando, dirigiéndose a Sam — Mira, tío, no sé qué demonios está pasando en este sitio, pero vamos a resolver este asunto, y diga lo que diga el rarito de las gafas, sabe algo, y no va a irse de aquí hasta que nos lo cuente.   
— No lo sé — y Sam se encoge de hombros y estira los brazos y pone esa cara de preocupación que hace que su rostro se transforme por completo, todo hoyuelos y cejas arqueadas — a lo mejor simplemente no es nuestro tipo de caso, Dean.  
— Estoy completamente seguro, Sammy, de que es nuestro maldito tipo de caso. Sea lo que sea la cosa que hay ahí dentro, tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella inmediatamente.  
Tres milésimas de segundo es lo que le hace falta a Sam para darse cuenta de que su hermano no ha elegido las palabras adecuadas.  
— Discrepo. No es “vuestro tipo de caso.” Cecil no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Y deberíais marcharos de aquí. Inmediatamente.   
No es una petición, ni siquiera es una sugerencia. Es una amenaza, palabra por palabra, y la voz de Carlos es suave y atiplada pero aquella frase sale de su garganta de forma áspera, en colores oscuros, como el campo gravitatorio de un agujero negro y con la misma fuerza. Erguido, decidido tras los cristales transparentes de las gafas, la espalda en tensión, vibrando en las clavículas, los puños apretados bajo las mangas.  
— Me importa una mierda quién sea ese tal Cecil. Y me importa una mierda que opines que no es nuestro tipo de caso como si tuvieras la más remota idea de qué es lo que estamos buscando. Voy a entrar ahí dentro y voy a comprobarlo.  
— No, no vas a hacerlo.  
— Dean…  
— Ah, ¿no? ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú, capullo?  
No lo ve venir. Es solo un instante, un acto reflejo, la activación de un resorte, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta Carlos está empujándole contra la pared con todas las fuerzas que es capaz de reunir sin perder la compostura. De repente solo hay brazos y manos que rozan el cuero de la cazadora de Dean y se cierran alrededor de las cremalleras y le propulsan hacia atrás, y él recupera el equilibrio con los brazos hacia delante, los dientes apretados, ira en los ojos, de esa que es capaz de apretar gatillos sin pestañear.   
Sam reacciona instintivamente, separándoles, sosteniendo a Dean con el antebrazo derecho, haciendo fuerza en los codos, y apartando a Carlos con la mano izquierda. Ellos dos respiran agitadamente, sosteniéndose la mirada, retándose en duelos de espadas e infantería invisibles. Y solo son capaces de apartarla cuando se tranquilizan, inspirando hondo, relajando los músculos uno a uno, poco a poco y al mismo tiempo.   
— ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, tío!?  
Carlos duda antes de contestar.  
— Disculpa. No hemos empezado con buen pie — empieza a decir, utilizando de nuevo su tono de voz habitual, ese que es lento y arrastra las palabras y las vocales más tiempo de lo necesario — Me llamo Carlos y me mudé a Night Vale hace apenas un año. Trabajo como científico. Y estaba en el edificio porque acabo de ser entrevistado en la radio. Nada más.  
Extiende una mano firme bajo las mangas de la camisa blanca. Dean no se mueve. Sam cavila unos instantes antes de estrecharla.  
— Yo soy Sam Winchester, y este es mi hermano, Dean. Somos…  
— Cazadores. — interrumpe Carlos — Sois cazadores, ¿cierto?  
— …¿qué? ¿Cómo…? — el menor de los Winchester no puede evitar estar sorprendido. No hay forma de que pudiera saberlo. No le han dado ningún indicio.   
— Yo soy Castiel. Soy un ángel del…  
— ¿Un ángel…?  
— ¡Cas! — murmura Dean, en voz baja, con ese tono de voz que suena a reprimenda, a “estás hablando demasiado”, como el que se utiliza con un niño pequeño. Cas le mira, desconcertado, y entorna los ojos, como si no fuese capaz de comprender cuál de sus acciones es la que Dean considera incorrecta.  
— ¿Tenéis idea de dónde vais a dormir? — continúa Carlos.  
Los tres niegan con la cabeza, casi simultáneamente.  
— Tengo un pequeño laboratorio alquilado unas calles más allá. Mi equipo de científicos y yo pasamos allí las primeras noches desde que llegamos. Hay un par de camas y sofás… No es mucho, pero podéis pasar la noche allí si queréis.  
— ¿Por qué debería fiarme de alguien que acaba de empujarme contra una pared y después me ofrece alojamiento gratuito?  
— Porque no tenéis nadie más de quien fiaros, supongo.  
— Podemos dormir en el coche.  
— No os lo recomendaría. No es… Muy seguro. Normalmente.  
— ¿Qué demonios pasa por la noche?  
— No lo sé. Ese, precisamente, es el problema. Que nunca puedes saberlo.  
Sorprendentemente, aceptan. No sin cierta desconfianza, vuelven a montar en el Impala: Carlos toma asiento junto a Cas en la parte trasera. Dean deja conducir a Sam esta vez, sólo para ocupar el lugar del copiloto y poder vigilar al nuevo pasajero por el retrovisor. Conducen hacia el este, por debajo de la velocidad máxima permitida, apagados, cansados, todavía preguntándose si realmente no es demasiado pronto para que sea tan de noche. Cuando llegan a su destino son apenas las diez de la noche y el sonido del motor deja paso a una imperturbable calma. La ciudad permanece silenciosa, dormida, como preparándose para una batalla en la que juega con ventaja pero que los Winchester no van a permitir que gane tan fácilmente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy especialmente contenta con este, pero era necesario para la trama, supongo.

El laboratorio de Carlos está limpio.   
No hay muchas más palabras para describirlo. Es grande, amplio y diáfano. Tiene las paredes de color blanco y la luz entra por amplios ventanales; nítida, cristalina, sin filtrar mediante cortinas ni persianas. Los muebles parecen casi nuevos, apenas desgastados por el uso. Hay una mesa metálica y larguísima en el centro de la estancia, llena de recipientes de vidrio y los aparatos más extraños que Dean ha visto en toda su vida. Maquinaria científica, supone. Algunos de ellos vibran levemente contra el acero e inundan la estancia con un zumbido incómodo que fluye en segundo plano, casi desapercibido pero insistente. Y está limpio. Y eso es todo.   
Limpio a conciencia. Extremadamente limpio. Casi parece extraño pensar que van a dormir allí aquella noche. Desde luego, no tiene nada que ver con los moteles y hoteles de baja categoría que suelen frecuentar: allí huele levemente a limón y a una pulcritud extrema, maniática, casi excesiva.   
— ¿Seguro que no importa que nos quedemos aquí? Podemos buscar otro sitio… — Sam parece haberle leído el pensamiento. No es que a Dean le moleste pero, maldita sea, aquel lugar está tan estúpidamente limpio, y aquel hombre está actuando tan estúpidamente amable que resulta incluso sospechoso.   
— Por supuesto — se apresura a contestar — No es ninguna molestia. Vuestra presencia no interfiere mis investigaciones, y no encontraréis ningún otro lugar donde alojaros cómodamente, de todos modos.  
Al final de la habitación hay unas escaleras. Escondidas y un tanto estrechas, blancas, del mismo modo que las paredes, de forma que casi pasan desapercibidas. Carlos les indica con un gesto que suban. Cuando llegan al segundo piso pueden observar una sala de estar más pequeña, frente a un pasillo corto, con otras cuatro puertas a su vez, dos a cada lado.  
— Hace tiempo que nadie usa ninguna de esas habitaciones, así que podéis elegir una cada…  
— Tío, este es el apartamento con la distribución de habitaciones más extraña que he visto en mi vida. — comenta Dean, en lo que él cree que es voz baja, pero no lo es. En absoluto.  
Carlos se encoge de hombros.  
— Cuando llegamos aquí… Uhm… Digamos que… Fuimos al ayuntamiento, describimos cómo sería nuestro laboratorio ideal, el que cubriría todas nuestras necesidades, y nos dieron esto. No buscamos mucho más.   
— ¿Os dieron…?  
— No hay mucho más que explicar. Las cosas en Night Vale, a veces… Funcionan así. Sin motivos.  
— ¿Ya no vive nadie aquí?   
— No. Uhm… Tuvimos que quedarnos más de lo que habíamos pensado… Por… Motivos varios. Así que alquilamos nuestras propias casas.   
No es una explicación convincente pero están cansados y, al fin y al cabo, el extraño apartamento-laboratorio de Carlos es el menor de sus problemas. Dean escoge la habitación más cercana al salón, la puerta de la derecha. Sam decide quedarse con la de enfrente. Cas les mira, confuso. Sabe de sobra que él no va a necesitarla, pero presiente que no es el momento ni el lugar para explicar el motivo.   
Afortunadamente, nadie le exige hacerlo. Carlos toma asiento en uno de los dos sofás de la sala de estar y los dos hermanos Winchester le imitan, así que él procede a hacer lo mismo. Se sientan así: Cas y después Dean en uno de ellos, Sam y Carlos en el otro.   
— Y ahora, Mr. Spock, nos vas a contar qué demonios está pasando aquí. — agresivo, de nuevo. Dean no se fía ni siquiera un poco de aquel científico de pelo exageradamente bien cuidado. Le mira fijamente y la mirada atraviesa los cristales de sus gafas, terriblemente amenazante.   
Carlos lo sabe. Sabe que Dean Winchester no es alguien con quien te convenga buscarte problemas. Hace apenas un par de horas que le conoce y ya lo ha comprendido de sobra: que actúa antes de pensar, que hierve rápido y no se enfría con la misma facilidad. Dean Winchester puede ser una broma calmada oculta tras una media sonrisa o una bala en el estómago, y la línea de transición entre esas dos cosas es demasiado fina como para experimentar con ella. Y aun así, no puede dejarse amedrentar. Así que comienza a hablar, con el tono de voz más serio que sabe utilizar, y la expresión más serena y neutral.   
— Escuchad. Entiendo… Entiendo que estéis aquí. Entiendo que queráis saber qué está pasando en esta ciudad. Pero no podéis. Nadie puede. Este lugar… No es como ningún otro lugar en el mundo. No es como ningún otro lugar en América, no… No es posible.   
— No entiendo de imposibles, tío. Llevamos siendo cazadores…  
— ¿Toda vuestra vida?  
Sam, que parecía ausente hasta hacía un segundo, levanta la vista. Dean le mira, no dice nada durante unos segundos, y después continúa.  
— Exacto. Toda nuestra maldita vida. En toda mi vida no he dejado un caso a medias. Al menos ninguno que fuese posible resolver. Así que no pienso irme de aquí sin…  
— ¿Intentarlo? Sí, lo sé.  
— ¡Maldita sea! — exclama, incorporándose en el sitio, dando un puñetazo inconsciente en su propia rodilla. Cuando el puño choca con el hueso transmite una sensación punzante que sube hasta el antebrazo, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. — Así que lo sabes todo, ¿eh? Entonces dime por qué cojones esa cosa sabía que acabábamos de entrar a este sitio, y que Cas…  
— Dean… — murmura Sam, en voz muy baja — Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?  
— Escúchame. Sé lo que os pasa. Lo entiendo. He pasado por ello, pero…  
— ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Tú no entiendes nada, capullo.  
— No sois los únicos cazadores que hay en Night Vale, Dean.   
Le llama así. Dean. Dean odia que le llame Dean. No “Dean” con confianza. “Dean”, serio. “Dean”, desafiante, peligroso. Le llama Dean como diciendo que Dean, o sea, él, no tiene idea de nada. Y Dean quizás, es posible, que no sepa demasiado sobre algunos aspectos de la vida y del mundo en general. Pero de cazadores… De cazar monstruos, sabe más que nadie. Y no va a permitir que ningún bicho raro de mandíbula criminalmente cuadrada le diga lo contrario. Ni en sueños.   
— Espera un momento. Tú… — Todo parece tener sentido, de repente, en la cabeza de Sam. Así, súbitamente. Es casi tangible. Casi parece que puede escucharse físicamente el sonido de las piezas encajando, los pequeños engranajes colisionando y poniéndose en funcionamiento. — ¿Eres… cazador?   
— No — se apresura a contestar Carlos. Mientras habla aparta un poco la vista, rompiendo su fachada, como si le hubiesen atacado y acertado precisamente en su punto débil. Es solo una fracción de segundo, unas pocas milésimas en las que pierde la compostura y tiene que respirar hondo antes de continuar. Sam le observa y puede comprobar que en su mirada ya no hay confianza, no hay desafío, ni el más mínimo rastro de amenaza. Pero es solo un instante y después prosigue, con la misma naturalidad que antes — quiero decir… ya no.  
— ¿Ya no?   
— No. No, pero… Lo fui. Yo, y toda mi familia, y…  
— Uno no deja la vida de cazador, colega — masculla Dean — No se puede. Si has estado dentro, deberías saberlo.  
— Lo sé. Creeme. Lo sé.   
— ¿Y entonces?  
Carlos respira hondo. De nuevo.   
— Cosas. Cosas que pasan. Quiero decir. Siempre hay cosas y las cosas pasan. Está en la propia naturaleza de las cosas. Suceder. Pero hay algunas cosas que suceden, pasan, y ya está. Simplemente es así. Y otras cosas que suceden e interfieren en tu vida y decisiones de futuro. Así que lo dejé, y decidí dedicarme a la ciencia, y a la ciencia me había dedicado desde entonces.   
— ¿No se te ocurrió una profesión peor que la de científico? No sé, notario, contable, pelador de pipas…  
— Y entonces, ¿qué haces en Night Vale? — pregunta Cas. Voz ronca y grave, como es habitual.  
Hasta ese momento había permanecido callado. Casi hubieran podido olvidarse de su presencia si no fuese por aquella mirada intensa y penetrante que observa siempre en silencio y siempre a un lado, pero tan insistente que es omnipresente.   
— Mi equipo de científicos. Ellos quisieron venir aquí. Les pareció interesante. Hay fenómenos sísmicos que son inexplicables, geológicamente hablando, y todo tipo de situaciones que escapan al sentido común. Así que vinimos a investigar. Y cuando llegué aquí… Lo supe. Supe que lo que sucede en Night Vale no es algo que pueda explicarse científicamente. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, claro. Pero yo sí. Yo… Había estado en este juego antes. Y conozco las reglas. Pero si algo tengo seguro, más seguro que nada en el mundo, es que tampoco se parece a nada que haya visto antes. No hay… Vampiros, y demonios, ni fantasmas, ni metamórficos. Aquí todo es distinto. Distinto en una forma que no consigo comprender, porque no creo que se rija por la lógica humana.   
— Pero, maldita sea, tenemos que hacer algo. Sea lo que sea, no me gusta, y no puede ser nada bueno.   
— Y hay gente que vive aquí, Dean. No te olvides de eso. — añade Sam.  
— La gente que vive aquí… Os sorprenderá saberlo, pero no parece que les importe, y continúan con sus vidas. Posiblemente vosotros estéis mucho más aterrorizados por todo esto de lo que ellos vayan a estarlo nunca. Posiblemente yo siga mucho más aterrorizado por todo esto de lo que ellos vayan a estarlo nunca. Pero aprendes a asumirlo. A vivir con ello. Si eres parte de Night Vale y Night Vale es parte de ti, no es tan extraño. Es… tolerable.   
La conversación se funde junto a las primeras horas de la madrugada. Hay mucho que discutir y no están en disposición de hacerlo en aquel momento. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, y respuestas que no parecen ser dispuestas a ser encontradas en ese mismo instante. Se encuentran en un lugar extraño, desconocido, donde la única presencia remotamente familiar es la de Carlos. Carlos, con sus gafas sin montura y su mirada distraída y su constante movimiento de manos al explicarse. Carlos, que aunque su mirada se vuelve esquiva al simplemente mencionar la palabra en el fondo es un cazador, como ellos, porque Dean se niega a aceptar que haya podido dejar de lado aquello que no es una profesión sino un modo de vida, de repente parece levemente digno de su confianza.   
No es como si tuviesen muchas más opciones que fiarse de él, de todos modos.   
Alrededor de las tres de la mañana Sam se va a dormir y a Dean le pesan los párpados, pero se abstiene. Cas se mantiene junto a él y Carlos no parece tener intención de marcharse hasta que el último de ellos se haya acostado, así que se estira sobre el sofá, dobla las piernas, y les observa en silencio.   
— Sé que no te fías de mí, Dean.  
Le llama “Dean”, de nuevo. Y esta vez lo pronuncia distinto. Más lento, como saboreando las vocales. “Dean” como en “confía en mí, Dean.” Un “Dean” de “en el fondo estamos juntos en esto”.   
No le importa no pegar ojo aquella noche. A Dean sigue sin convencerle.   
— ¿Tú te fiarías de ti si fueses yo?  
— No — y emite un sonido, leve, ahogado, que casi suena como una risa — y por eso lo sé.   
Un silencio.   
— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? Sobre cazar. Sobre esta vida.  
Dean no quiere hablar de pensamientos, ni de sentimientos. No quiere hablar de sí mismo. Traslada la conversación a territorio seguro de nuevo.   
— No todo el mundo sirve para ser cazador.   
— Y sin embargo, has estado a punto de reventarme la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Lo sé. Sé la cara que pone un tío cuando va a reventarle la cara a puñetazos a otro. Y tú tenías esa cara. Y lo hubieras hecho. ¿Crees que miento?  
— No.   
— ¿Entonces?  
— Es complicado. — se rasca la barbilla mientras habla, como si de verdad estuviese pensando, cavilando, buscando la explicación correcta y empírica — Familia de cazadores. Muchos hermanos, demasiados. Criados desde pequeños para dormir con un revólver debajo del colchón y disparar primero…  
— …y preguntar después.  
— Sí. Sí… Exacto.   
— Muchos hemos vivido así.   
— Lo sé. Lo sé. Quizás… No se me daba mal. Solían decirme eso. Pero no disfrutaba con ello. Con la sangre, con vivir acompañado de la muerte, saborearla, sentirla en tu espalda, como si fuese tu propia sombra. Llegó un momento… Ni las vidas salvadas me reconfortaban. No era para mí.   
— ¿Y qué más?  
— Y después… Ella.  
Ella. Frío y solemne. Ella. La palabra está hecha de escarcha. Se fija en que reposa las manos sobre las rodillas, las muñecas dobladas, quietas. Le gustaría preguntar, pero no puede. Así que no lo hace.  
— Entiendo.   
— Comprendo que suena descabellado. Sé que es extraño. Llegar a un lugar así, y encontrar a alguien…  
— Nah. — se levanta del sofá y se mueve al contiguo; al lado del sitio que ocupa Carlos. Le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda — Eh, tío. Será mejor que durmamos un poco, ¿vale? Mañana… Veremos qué cojones hacemos con esto. No me pienso ir de aquí sin, al menos, investigar un poco. Pero, de momento… Necesito mis cuatro horas, ¿sabes?   
Carlos asiente. Después, se detiene a pensar un momento, y señala a Cas con la cabeza.  
— Y… ¿Él?  
— Cas. Se llama Cas. Verás… Cas es un ángel.  
— Un… ¿Un ángel? ¿Estás seguro?  
— Será mejor que te lo expliquemos mañana. El caso es que… Él no duerme. Se quedará por aquí. No te preocupes por él.   
— Veréis…  
— Y será mejor que tú también duermas un poco.   
— Es demasiado tarde para que conduzca hacia casa. Si no os importa, quizás me quede aquí esta noche…  
— No sé, tío. Es tu casa. De todos modos… Si intentas hacer algo raro, él — Dean mira a Cas — lo va a saber.   
Murmuran un “buenas noches” entre dientes y Carlos escoge la habitación del fondo a la izquierda, dejando solos a Cas y a Dean.   
— Supongo que vas a irte por ahí a hacer lo que sea que hagáis los ángeles de noche, pero al menos, bueno, no creo que se arriesgue.  
Cas le observa, fijamente. Ojos azules y ojos verdes unidos por una mirada intensa y penetrante.  
— No puedo marcharme, Dean.   
— Pues claro que puedes. No me jodas, tío. No creo que trame nada malo… Pero, aun así, somos dos. Sam y yo. Podemos con él. Sin pestañear.  
— No lo entiendes, Dean. Quiero decir, que… No puedo.   
— No puedes… No puedes… ¿Aunque quieras?  
— No puedo, Dean.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí 1/3 de capítulo o así del tirón en una noche en vela y el resto me ha costado mil quinientos siglos, aproximadamente. Pero es que la relación de Cecil y Carlos es extremadamente complicada y, bueno, yo soy un desastre.

IV.  
Vamos a dejar las cosas claras: Cecil Gershwin Palmer no es alguien que se enamore con facilidad. Nunca se quedó prendado de un par de ojos claros en un bar a medianoche ni le pidió el teléfono al guapísimo dependiente del supermercado que había conseguido empaquetar de forma equilibrada toda su larga lista de la compra en tan solo dos bolsas de esas de papel marrón, rectangulares y propensas a romperse. Nunca fantaseó con las manos grandes y pestañas largas de ningún jovencito atractivo que tomase asiento a su lado en el transporte público. Y, ¿en el instituto? ¡Ni hablar! Nada de amores platónicos con el chico del pupitre de enfrente. Pero después llegó Carlos y, de repente, fue todo diferente.   
Pero es que Carlos se lo ganó a pulso.  
Porque sí. Porque, vamos a ver, no hay forma humana de que tener esas caderas no pueda ser considerado una provocación e incumpla, además, al menos quince leyes (o diecisiete, según el estado en el que te encuentres). Es decir: venga, vamos, tío. No puedes llegar a una ciudad en medio del desierto, sí, en medio del maldito desierto, ¡como si no hiciese suficientemente calor ya de por sí! y caminar por la calle andando con esa cintura. Que se balancea de un lado hacia otro al andar con semejante naturalidad, como si el mundo fuese una de esas comedias románticas con canciones de Coldplay de fondo y ella simplemente siguiese el compás de la música que ninguno de los personajes escucha pero que indudablemente está ahí.   
Y no es como si ahí terminase la cosa. No sería tan grave si acabase ahí. Pero es que, una vez te has quedado prendado de sus caderas, mires hacia donde mires, de verdad, que es todo igual de indecente, o incluso más. Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, ¡da igual! Porque incluso tiene las piernas rectas, rectísimas, tanto que parecen dos gigantescos postes telefónicos o algo así. Dos altísimos postes telefónicos que se extienden hasta casi el infinito y cuando de verdad piensas que sí, que no tienen fin, que por nada en el mundo algo tan terriblemente bien creado podría acabarse te encuentras con sus dos pulcros zapatos de cuero. Y bueno. Es estúpido estar delante de alguien y quedarte mirándole a los zapatos así que no te queda otro remedio que levantar la vista y mirarle a la cara.  
Y ahí es cuando te pierdes por completo.  
Porque, en fin, es absurdo intentar ignorarlo. O sea: el pelo de Carlos no es de este planeta. Los dioses del Olimpo o quien quiera que sean las deidades que decidiesen un día esculpir aquellos preciosos tirabuzones tuvieron que hacerlo con el objetivo muy claro de torturar a toda la humanidad con ellos, incluso en sus peores pesadillas (o sueños húmedos). Porque incluso la forma en la que caen sobre la frente, desordenados, entremezclándose unos con otros, tiene un no-sé-qué, una magia especial, una atracción fatal que te encamina directo a la carretera de la perdición a unos doscientos kilómetros por hora. Y tiene esas pequeñas y prematuras canas a los lados, como pequeñas pinceladas desiguales de color blanco, que lejos de ser un defecto remarcan aún más la perfecta forma, el círculo exacto que son sus rizos, y le hacen, maldita sea, quince veces más atractivo. Y te mira así, detrás de los cristales de las gafas, con esos ojos que son tan grandes y profundos y sobresalientes como todo lo demás, y sonríe de medio lado con esos dientes tan rectos y brillantes sobre la piel oscura y sus ojos se ríen con él; sus ojos y sus hombros y sus brazos y sus clavículas porque no hay nada en el mundo, en el universo, en ninguna de las galaxias que pudiese jamás resistirse a devolverle la sonrisa a Carlos cuando Carlos se ríe. No, en serio.   
Llegados a este punto todo esto parece una simple exageración ridícula pero es que cuando Carlos llega y dice “Buenos días. Quería presentarme: me llamo Carlos y me he mudado a Night Vale esta mañana porque…” a Cecil le dan igual los porqués y ni siquiera escucha cómo acaba la frase porque le late el corazón rápido, y luego lento, y luego rápido otra vez y luego no está seguro de que le esté latiendo en absoluto pero al fin y al cabo, ¿tan importante es tener corazón? ¿Uno que funcione y eso? Es decir, no hay ningún motivo en el mundo que le haga pensar que uno no puede sustentarse únicamente de observar cómo la prominente mandíbula de aquel joven se mueve arriba y abajo y arriba otra vez cuando habla de cualquier cosa, de lo que sea. Aquella voz tan suave, tan aguda, tan dulce, tan poco áspera, seguro, totalmente seguro que es capaz de bombear la sangre por sí sola.   
“Una comunidad científicamente interesante, bla, bla, bla” “mi equipo de científicos, bla, bla, bla” “un laboratorio alquilado, bla, bla, bla”. Podría estar recitando sonetos que él mismo ha compuesto de memoria o la guía telefónica al revés porque para él no habría nada más que mandíbula y cabello y ojos y caderas y piernas. Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene la costumbre de juguetear y merodear con la punta de los dedos entre las pequeñas espirales que su fascinante pelo forma cerca de las orejas y la nuca ya le han perdido del todo. O sea. Podrían atarle allí a una silla, clavarle al suelo, lo que fuera; da igual que tenga trabajo que hacer y un programa de radio que retransmitir en poco más de una hora porque mientras pudiese permanecer prendado de aquellos pequeños e hipnóticos gestos no iba a presentar ni la más mínima voluntad de moverse.  
Y es por eso que Cecil siempre dice que cuando se enamoró de Carlos, lo hizo instantáneamente. De repente, un flechazo a primera vista, amor como el de las telenovelas. Pero él mismo sabe de sobra que no fue de Carlos de quien se enamoró sino de su presencia, de su piel fina y su mirada inteligente, de su forma de mover las manos y las muñecas mientras trata de explicar algo. Del Carlos de verdad, de ese que no se ve todos los días, ese para el que hay que excavar y ahondar muy dentro de la superficie, se enamoró despacio y poco a poco, un poquito más cada día y un poquito más fuerte con cada sonrisa.   
Pero esa historia, a diferencia de todo lo demás, es solo suya y de él.   
Pero no es que Cecil sea una de esas personas obsesivas que solo se sienten cómodas si logran que toda su existencia gire alrededor de la persona amada. ¡Por favor! En absoluto. No, en serio. A veces Cecil se siente incluso extraño por pensar demasiado en cosas relacionadas con Carlos, o el pelo perfecto de Carlos, o la forma en la que su bata blanca contrasta con el color cálido de la piel tostada y le hace parecer aún más guapo. Cree que parece estúpido. Incoherente. A veces a Cecil le gustaría que desenchufasen la parte de su cerebro que piensa incesantemente en Carlos del resto de su sistema nervioso. A veces se la arrancaría él mismo pero, vale, seamos sinceros, esas veces no son la mayoría de las veces.  
La mayoría de las veces, como en aquel mismo momento, las seis letras que conforman su nombre son un sonido brillante y un sabor cálido en el fondo de la mente y en la punta de la lengua. Son escalofríos en los costados y en la nuca, electricidad en el cuello y en el estómago, refugio inmediato a las inclemencias del vasto universo. Y si pensar en Carlos ya era ambrosía divina para el alma cuando sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, desde que hace tan solo unas semanas se establecieran oficialmente como novios (novios de verdad. No “amigos especiales” ni “amigos con derecho a roce” ni nada por el estilo. N-o-v-i-o-s con todas las letras, novios con uve en medio y ese siseante al final, novios con amor y con proyección de futuro y con todo lo que eso implica) ha empezado a tener que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no sonreír como un bobalicón cada vez que Carlos o cualquier cosa levemente relacionada con Carlos cruza sus pensamientos durante aunque solo sea un segundo.   
Ayer Carlos le dijo que necesitaba verle así que hoy, definitivamente, van a verse; a Cecil le arden las mejillas y le tiemblan levemente las manos de anticipación mientras se dirige a Big Rico’s. La verdad es que tan solo se encuentra a unas pocas calles de su propia casa así que podría haber ido hasta allí andando sin ningún problema, pero ha elegido conducir porque coche + ventanilla abierta + la leve brisa desértica de la mañana son una combinación fantástica para que su pelo se desordene leve y casualmente y conseguir que no parezca que ha pasado media hora peinándose frente al espejo (cosa que definitivamente ha hecho. Pero eso Carlos no tiene por qué saberlo.) Aunque quizás llegar en coche le hará pensar que Cecil es tan solo un tonto pretencioso, o un burgués acomodado que puede permitirse gastar gasolina en un trayecto tan absurdo como aquel. O peor aún, que es irremediablemente vago. Para solucionarlo podría aparcar el coche unos metros más alejado del lugar en el que han quedado y aparecer caminando. Eso evitaría que pareciese que ha puesto demasiado empeño en arreglarse para la cita (cita. Aleteos de mariposa, cantos de pájaro, mañanas de primavera en el estómago de Cecil tan solo por pensar que tiene una cita) y le evitaría también el parecer un cretino. Y lo mejor, no tendría por qué enterarse. Aunque eso sería mentir, y no puedes mentirle a tu novio por todas esas cosas que se dicen de la confianza y la fidelidad en pareja. Y maldita sea, un peinado casual es una cosa, pero no esforzarse tampoco en escoger el medio de transporte adecuado para llegar al lugar acordado a tiempo puede hacerle parecer demasiado despreocupado. Como si no se lo tomase en serio.  
Por suerte y antes de que tenga tiempo de decidir, Cecil avista a Carlos en la lejanía, en la carretera tras de sí, por el retrovisor. Él también ha traído el coche así que Cecil supone que está (¿socialmente?) aceptado que haya llevado el suyo. Aparca él primero, y Carlos después. Plazas de aparcamiento contiguas. Carlos a la izquierda y Cecil a la derecha y cuestionándose si “plazas de aparcamiento contiguas” no será sino una gran metáfora. De lo de ser novios y eso. Encajando tan perfectamente. Cerca y sin tocarse del todo.  
Cuando se lo para a pensar un poco más deja de estar tan seguro de que aquello sea una metáfora de absolutamente nada pero de lo que sí está seguro es de que Carlos está condenadamente guapo aquella mañana.   
No es que no esté guapo todos los días pero es que lo de ese día roza lo inhumano porque parece que no ha pegado ojo, en serio, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, pero lejos de hacerle parecer menos atractivo las ojeras marcadas le dan un aire irresistiblemente masculino que casi le deja sin aliento. El sol en la cara, pelo ondulado, pestañas caídas, ojos entornados al bajar de su coche híbrido y Cecil le hubiese besado en ese mismo momento sin pararse ni a respirar. Pero no lo hace porque quizás es demasiado repentino, demasiado serio, demasiado pronto o demasiado típico, y al final termina dando igual porque es Carlos el que se acerca y se inclina cerca de su rostro, chispas y media sonrisa y poco oxígeno entre los labios de ambos, y el resto sale solo.  
Caminan hasta el interior del restaurante sin cruzar apenas un par de palabras más allá de los saludos recíprocos y, aun así, indudablemente conscientes de la presencia del otro. Escogen una mesa en la esquina, piden “lo de siempre” (lo de siempre, aunque no es lo de siempre sino lo de las últimas cinco o seis veces que han ido allí, es un café solo y sin azúcar para Cecil y uno muy dulce y con mucha leche para Carlos) y charlan despreocupadamente un rato. No es hasta que el desayuno no está servido cuando Carlos desvela el motivo por el cual necesitaba verle tan urgentemente.   
– Lamento incurrir siempre en el mismo repetitivo asunto pero, verás, Cecil, los relojes…  
La verdad es que no se han acostumbrado aún, a eso del contacto físico. No es que les resulte incómodo estar el uno cerca del otro pero todavía no es algo que suceda de forma completamente natural. Así que cuando la mano de Carlos se desliza desde la cucharilla del café hasta la de Cecil, que reposa sobre la mesa, hay un segundo de silencio entre los dos. Siempre lo hace así: despacio y suave y casi conteniendo la respiración, como si quisiese darle tiempo a arrepentirse y apartarse. Roza la piel fina de la muñeca con las yemas de los dedos y pierde el hilo de la conversación durante un segundo, y después comienza a trazar pequeños movimientos circulares, tímidos y nerviosos. No son regulares ni tan siquiera completamente rítmicos y Cecil se está dando cuenta, y se está dando cuenta porque desde el momento del primer roce sus cinco sentidos se han apagado y ya no son capaces de prestarle atención a absolutamente nada en aquella habitación que no sean los dedos de Carlos sobre su propia mano, viajando de los nudillos a la zona donde el índice colisiona con el pulgar. Dedos largos y sólidos y flexibles e infinitos.  
– Ahá – murmura Cecil, incapaz de articular una frase mucho más elaborada.  
– No funcionan. En absoluto. De verdad, Cecil.   
– ¿No dijiste eso ya… la semana pasada o algo así?  
– Sí, pero… Esta vez es serio. Quiero decir, más serio que la semana pasada. El nivel de seriedad del asunto ha aumentado, digamos, exponencialmente desde la semana pasada a este mismo momento porque, verás…  
El problema es que parece realmente preocupado y asustado por un tema que Cecil no termina de comprender del todo. O sea, vale, los relojes no funcionan. ¿Y qué? ¿Tan importante es tener control sobre el tiempo para los ciudadanos de Night Vale? Qué más da si está pasando más rápido o más lento de lo que pensamos o lo que debería; eso no cambia en absoluto el hecho de que está pasando, y va a seguir haciéndolo, con científicos preocupados por su correcto funcionamiento o sin ellos.  
– Ahá. – se esfuerza por que no suene como si estuviese despreciando su preocupación, porque en realidad no lo hace; simplemente no es capaz de comprenderla, pero, ¡hay tantas cosas en el mundo que no comprendemos!  
No lo consigue. No mucho, al menos.  
– Lo siento. Vaya, lo siento. Creo que te estoy aburriendo. ¿Te estoy aburriendo? Disculpa, no pretendía…  
Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Entiende el mensaje e inmediatamente prepara mentalmente la respuesta pero hay unos instantes de descoordinación entre lo que piensa y la articulación real de las palabras. En ese corto lapso de tiempo la expresión de preocupación de Carlos se apodera completamente de la totalidad de su rostro, emanando de los ojos y extendiéndose hasta el leve temblor del labio inferior. Un instante de debilidad en el que deja de parecer una persona seria y segura de sí misma y se convierte en un cachorrito recién adoptado y a Cecil casi le duele el pecho físicamente ante el gesto.  
– Tú nunca me aburres, Carlos.  
Siendo completamente sincero hubiera tenido que decir “te escucharía hablar todas las horas del día y todos los días de la semana hasta que se te desgastasen las cuerdas vocales porque tienes la voz suave y como calentita y podría dormirme, podría dormirme ahí en la forma en la que pronuncias las erres con rabia pero despacito a la vez” pero parecía una afirmación demasiado arriesgada. Quizás (ojalá. Lo desea con todas sus fuerzas) su relación llegue algún día a ese punto en el que no resulta demasiado extraño decir este tipo de cosas de forma casual y sin ningún motivo detrás, pero ese momento no es ahora en absoluto.   
Esa es otra. Cecil Palmer, el rey del beso en la primera cita y de dormir juntos en la segunda; Cecil, que siempre ha pensado que si alguien te parece guapo porque es guapo, pues se le dice y punto: que no hay motivo para ocultar la propia fascinación ante la belleza ajena. Cecil que escucha sonar campanas de boda con dos miradas de refilón en el transporte público y que tiene la marca récord en los cien metros lisos de las relaciones amorosas. A él siempre le han dicho que lo hace todo demasiado rápido y demasiado intenso y ahora se encuentra caminando sobre suelo quebradizo con Carlos, al que no quiere ofender ni agobiar por absolutamente nada del mundo.   
Carlos sonríe y después desvía la vista hacia la taza de café, ya vacía.  
– Voy a por otro – dice, mientras se levanta, y ya de pie añade – ¿Quieres?   
Cecil aún no ha bebido un solo sorbo del suyo pero asiente con la cabeza, de todos modos.  
Cuando vuelve (con su nueva taza de café en una mano y un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate para Cecil. Se ha dado cuenta de que no había bebido nada, después de todo) le acaricia suavemente el pelo rubio cerca de la nuca, al pasar. Y después se sienta a su lado, en lugar de enfrente; girado sobre el asiento para poder mirarle correctamente cuando habla, con un codo apoyado sobre la mesa y otro sobre el respaldo de la silla; rodilla con rodilla y casi demasiado cerca como para que no sea perjudicial para la salud encontrarse a tan poca distancia de alguien que habla así y respira así y viste así y existe de ese modo que quita la respiración.   
Está tan concentrado tratando de no desmayarse o tener un ataque al corazón que casi no se da cuenta de que le suena el móvil en el bolsillo.  
– Es Dana – le explica a su novio (yay. Su novio) – Sigue mandándome mensajes desde el interior del parque para perros. Parece estar bastante cómoda, la verdad…  
– ¿Cómoda? Me preocupa Dana, Cecil. Deberíamos…  
– ¡Oh, mira! – sonríe, y le extiende el teléfono a Carlos para que lea el último mensaje – Parece que se ha hecho amiga de aquel hombre con la chaqueta de color pardo. ¡Qué tiernos!   
– Pero, Cecil, ese hombre… Bueno, sabes lo que pasó la última vez.  
– No, no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué…?  
– ¡Exacto! ¡No lo recuerdas! ¡Ese es el problema! Yo tampoco me acuerdo de su cara, ni de nada más que de su chaqueta marrón y su maletín de piel de ciervo. Se me olvidó cuando me alejé de él y creo que…  
– Bueno, desde luego Dana se acuerda de su cara, si sabes a lo que me refiero… – vuelve a señalar a la pantalla y a los mensajes.  
– No, Cecil…  
Siguen debatiendo un rato más. Carlos, preocupado; Cecil, todo lo contrario. Después pasan a comentar otros temas; temas cotidianos como la forma en la que la anciana sin cara que vive en todos nuestros hogares ha reordenado la estantería del salón esta semana o cuánto ha crecido Khoshekh, el gato flotante que vive en el cuarto de baño masculino de la estación de radio de Night Vale.   
Durante toda la conversación, Carlos no deja de acariciar distraídamente el antebrazo de Cecil. La rodilla, a ratos. Se mantienen en contacto constante durante toda la mañana y a Cecil, lejos de resultarle molesto o inquietante, le causa un cosquilleo incesante en sea cual sea la zona en las que sus pieles se rozan y una sensación de euforia interna que siente más grande que su propio cuerpo. Energía centelleante debajo de la piel que parece que va a estallar de un momento a otro, en serio, y Cecil no va a soportarlo más y va a olvidarse por completo de cómo hablar y cómo formar frases completas con significado y simplemente va a hundir los dedos en ese pelo perfecto y rizado que tiene Carlos y va a besarle con tanta fuerza que lo va a recordar toda su vida, ese beso.   
Pero no puede. Porque no es el momento y porque no se atreve y porque, maldita sea, seguro que si lo hace lo estropea todo y no puede estropearlo todo con Carlos porque Carlos es perfecto y por nada del mundo quiere hacer nada que pueda modificar en lo más mínimo esa absoluta perfección.   
Así que intenta apartar y olvidarse del hambre voraz de labios de científico que le surge dentro del pecho y continuar hablando como si nada y en algún momento, empieza a darse cuenta. No es progresivo ni se basa prácticamente en ninguna prueba firme pero parece totalmente coherente, de repente, como una epifanía.  
Y es que Carlos es una persona insegura.

No sabe por qué lo sabe, pero lo sabe. (Igual la cantidad de tiempo que dedica a observar su lenguaje corporal tiene algo que ver, pero eso no importa. No demasiado) Y casi resulta extraño que pensar que Carlos, Carlos perfecto, Carlos siempre seguro y serio, Carlos con su sonrisa arrebatadora y su pasión y absoluta perseverancia en lo que respecta a la ciencia, pueda tener la más mínima duda respecto a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver consigo mismo; pero el caso es que hace tan solo unos minutos ha adoptado la mayor expresión de preocupación que había visto jamás porque pensaba que estaba aburriendo a Cecil con sus preocupaciones. Y ahora, ahora mismo.  
Ahora mismo le está tocando.   
Le está tocando continuamente y a la mínima oportunidad que tiene; roces discretos en las muñecas, delicados en el cuello, casi cariñosos. Le toca como si tuviese miedo de que no fuese de verdad y necesitase reafirmarse continuamente en lo sólido de su presencia. Porque está aterrorizado. Está asustado, asustadísimo; y tocarle es la única forma que tiene de estar seguro de que existe, de que no es cambiante y efímero y extraño como lo son a sus ojos el resto de cosas que le rodean en aquella ciudad. Toca a Cecil porque hay algo en lo simple que es tocar (tocar con las manos, tocar sin querer, tocar para demostrar cosas que no sabes bien cómo expresar en voz alta) que le transmite la seguridad y la calma que el resto del universo no le permite mantener. Porque son ellos dos primero y luego todo lo demás, relojes que no funcionan, acontecimientos misteriosos, hombres ataviados en chaquetas pardas; todo eso no puede con Carlos si Carlos toca a Cecil, y Cecil se siente tan horriblemente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de eso que no sabe bien cómo asimilarlo.  
Cuando quiere darse cuenta ya se ha hecho tarde. Cecil tiene un programa de radio que sacar adelante y Carlos posiblemente también tiene cosas que hacer, así que no queda más remedio que marcharse.   
La despedida no es demasiado larga porque Cecil se siente extraño, levemente incómodo consigo mismo, como si estuviese observando una realidad completamente nueva a la que conocía antes así, de repente. Carlos no sabe demasiado bien qué decir y Cecil lo sabe exactamente, pero no encuentra las palabras. Cuando casi se ha decidido a hablar Carlos se acerca a él un poco, unos centímetros más de lo que es habitual cuando hablas con alguien, y se miran y la mirada es intensa, y las explicaciones se pierden en esos ojos oscuros y de pestañas largas, larguísimas. Y Cecil piensa que esta vez sí. Esta vez, de verdad, es el momento.   
Y entonces Carlos se aparta (y el aire, la distancia que se crea entre ellos quema y casi duele), se despide con un gesto de cabeza y una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.  
Y se va.  
Y le deja allí, con el beso, el mismo beso de antes, que aún se está formando entre los labios y que tiembla bajo el paladar.  
Hasta que vuelvan a verse.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando empecé a escribir el fic intenté que todo encajase más o menos con el canon de Night Vale hasta la fecha pero ahora están pasando cosas muy locas y me parece que a partir del siguiente capítulo me voy a ir un poco por las ramas. Aun así, las cosas que pasan en Night Vale que no tienen que ver con los Winchester siguen siendo más o menos canónicas.

Al final, te acostumbras.  
Al desierto, y a casi todo lo demás.  
A las noches largas y calles rectas que huelen a polvo y ceniza y susurran arena oscura arrancada de alguna duna desértica, de allá donde termina la civilización y la vida. A las avenidas estrechas y lúgubres en las que siempre es de noche y se cierran en esquinas que no llevan hacia ninguna parte. Y al hecho de que, de algún modo, parece que la ciudad se contiene a sí misma: que no existe un más allá que nazca pasados los límites de su frontera y, si existe, ha decidido que no quiere tener nada que ver con lo que sucede dentro. Allí, donde la realidad no se rige por ninguna norma inteligible en la Tierra y el caos es el orden establecido sobre todas las cosas, ya casi no parece extraño asumir que los sentidos tropiezan a la hora de percibir lo que les rodea cuando éste está impregnado del aura de Night Vale. Y suena coherente pensar que lo que tus propios ojos observan nunca es lo mismo que lo que observan otros ojos, y que jamás, ni aunque lo intentes durante años, encontrarás la forma posible de averiguar cuál de las dos es la visión correcta. Y que, de ese mismo modo, la realidad es etérea e intangible y no puede ser cierta ni errónea en cuanto a que solo puede verse en perspectiva, como un poliedro de muchas caras observado desde distintos ángulos: desde arriba, y desde abajo, y desde izquierda y derecha, y desde todas las posibles alternativas que son distintas pero no por ello incorrectas y en cierto modo imprescindibles a la hora de reconstruir la figura completa. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, hace ya dos semanas, Sam creyó que los ciudadanos de aquel lugar, impasibles ante lo extraño y lo sobrenatural, tenían que vivir en la demencia o en algún tipo de inconsciencia autoimpuesta para ser capaces de sobrevivir; ahora, y el pensamiento se intensifica con cada día que pasa, está convencido de que tan solo saben entender, como él comprende ahora, la realidad en sus diferentes facetas y caras, algunas de ellas incomprensibles para aquellos acostumbrados a mirar tan sólo de frente.

Y aun así, aunque comprenda que no hay sitio para un héroe en un lugar donde las víctimas no quieren ser salvadas, y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar ni un solo ápice de lo que allí sucede, hay algo que le impide marcharse. Quizás es un presentimiento, o tal vez es simplemente que la esencia de aquella villa ha terminado por captarle a él también y no quiere dejarle ir, pero lo cierto es que, en su amanecer número quince dentro de la ciudad donde las noches y los días están hechos de la misma neblina espesa y oscura, tiene la vaga sensación de que no le importaría permanecer allí unos cuantos días más.

Por suerte, el café es el mismo que en el resto del mundo. Así que comprueba que todavía queda un poco del día anterior y le da un largo trago, directamente desde la cafetera. 

El laboratorio todavía está vacío, a esas horas. El reloj marca las siete y media de la mañana así que Sam calcula que serán las seis y media, probablemente, o las ocho y cuarto, con un poco de suerte. Calcula que en unos quince minutos Dean ya se habrá despertado. Y en más o menos una hora, supone, llegará Carlos con su equipo de científicos, hablando demasiado rápida y emocionadamente sobre su último descubrimiento mientras atraviesan la puerta, intercalando datos y expresiones y conceptos científicos que no serán capaces de comprender del todo, aunque se esfuercen. Hay uno de ellos (juraría que se llama Dave) que siempre trae bollitos calientes y tarta de queso de la cafetería de enfrente y saluda a Sam con una sonrisa mientras le ofrece un pedazo. De vez en cuando, en medio de toda la charla ininteligible, alguno de ellos dirá algo interesante, que captará la atención de Dean; y entonces ambos intentarán desesperadamente participar en la conversación, buscando arrancar alguna pista que pueda hacerles estar un poco más cerca de encontrar el motivo por el cual la gravedad deja de funcionar correctamente los segundos jueves de cada mes impar, o cualquier caso similar. Al final, desistirán, y saldrán a dar una vuelta; descubrirán un par de misterios más, tomarán unas cuantas notas en una pequeña libreta que Sam siempre guarda en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora — cuidadosamente escondidos dentro del Impala, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie por utilizar lápices y bolígrafos — y volverán al laboratorio, que ya estará vacío de científicos sobreexcitados y donde tan solo quedará Carlos. Carlos, que les insistirá, una noche más, en que no hay nada en Night Vale que puedan comprender ni mucho menos resolver, pero repetirá, de nuevo, que no puede culparles por querer intentarlo, y les invitará a quedarse una noche más, si quieren. Dean aceptará, sin pensárselo un momento. Sam asentirá levemente con la cabeza. Y la rutina se repetirá al día siguiente, de nuevo, sin que puedan hacer nada para remediarlo. 

Sam suspira y da otro trago al café.  
Doce minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Dean se abre.  
No saluda. Tan solo lanza una mirada a la cafetera, con expresión ausente, y murmura.  
— Podrías haber dejado un poco, ¿eh?  
— Buenos días, Dean.  
Inmediatamente se ofrece a preparar un poco más de café para él, pero Dean niega con la cabeza e insiste en que no tiene hambre.  
Y que Dean no tenga hambre nunca es nada bueno.  
Él no se está acostumbrando tan bien a todo aquello, después de todo. Para Dean, dejar las cosas estar no es nunca una opción, y la palabra "rendirse" simplemente no existe en su vocabulario. Finge estar relativamente tranquilo y dormir correctamente por las noches pero Sam ha convivido demasiado tiempo al lado de su hermano mayor como para saber que aquel misterio sin respuesta le está corrompiendo por dentro. Casi puede vérsela en la cara, la necesidad de terminar con ello cuanto antes. Lleva el diario de John bajo el brazo: lo deposita sobre la mesa de la cocina y comienza a rebuscar por las páginas con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo en voz baja de vez en cuando.  
— Quizás es solo un poltergeist muy poderoso.  
— Dean, creo que deberías dejar de buscar... Quiero decir... Si algo es seguro es que no es algo que hayamos visto antes.  
— Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de buscar, Sam. Tiene que haber algo...  
— No hay nada. Has revisado el diario cientos de veces.  
— ¿¡Y qué demonios hago, entonces!?  
— No sé... Nada. No podemos hacer nada, Dean. Si es algo que podamos remediar... Acabaremos encontrando una pista, tarde o temprano.  
— No puedo esperar más, joder, ¡no puedo! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí, Sam!? ¡Hay gente muriendo mientras nosotros hablamos! Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer... Alguna forma...

Les interrumpe el sonido de la puerta.  
Es Carlos. Mucho antes de lo esperado. Ni siquiera le han escuchado entrar. Y, para su sorpresa, no va acompañado. Lleva su bata de laboratorio blanca y una camiseta de color violeta pálido estampada con letras blancas que ninguno de los dos alcanza a leer. El pelo desordenado — bastante más que de costumbre, piensa Sam — y los ojos levemente empañados, como si acabara de despertarse. Aun así, sonríe tímidamente por debajo de las gafas, y les da los buenos días con un gesto de cabeza. Y, como si les hubiese escuchado hablar hace tan solo un segundo, trae tres vasos de café para llevar en las manos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo, chicos? — pregunta, y el tono de voz es tan suave que casi parece imposible darle un sí por respuesta.  
— Nada importante — contesta Sam.  
— Sí, nada importante — replica Dean — tan sólo estamos atrapados en una ciudad llena de apariciones sobrenaturales y demás fenómenos extraños que no tenemos forma de empezar a resolver. ¡Nada, por supuesto!  
— Lo sé, Dean... — dice, mientras mira al suelo, casi avergonzado, y Sam no sabe en qué momento Carlos y su hermano mayor comenzaron a llamarse por el nombre como si tal cosa. — Escuchad... Entiendo... Como os sentís, lo entiendo, pero... Es más fácil si te acostumbras. A veces me paro a pensarlo y me gustaría saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí. De verdad que sí. Y por eso sigo investigando, pero... Es inabarcable. Quizás ni siquiera es asunto de cazadores, chicos. Tiene que haber algo... Distinto.  
— Me da igual que no sea asunto de cazadores. Llevo más de una semana aquí, así que desde luego que es asunto mío — contesta, y levanta la voz más de lo que pretendía en un primer momento. Carlos se alarma y da un paso hacia atrás, y Dean trata de corregirse; él no tiene la culpa, al fin y al cabo. — No sé, tío, ¿cómo has sobrevivido todo un año aquí?  
Carlos se apoya en el sofá y contesta.  
— Con una cantidad desproporcionada de paciencia y ataques de pánico periódicos.  
— Un Winchester no le tiene pánico a nada, colega.  
— Ya veremos, Dean. Ya veremos.

A veces, cualquiera podría decir que no se soportan. Pero, en realidad, es su forma de relacionarse. En discusiones pasivas y duelos silenciosos, como batallas constantes para tratar de averiguar quién es el más fuerte de los dos que ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a perder. Si Dean no fuese Dean y Carlos no fuera Carlos, cualquiera hubiera jurado que flirtean. Pero Sam sabe de sobra que Carlos solo tiene ojos para otra persona y Dean... Dean es Dean.  
Sobran las palabras. 

— En fin — suspira Carlos, y toma asiento, finalmente — Lo que venía a deciros es otra cosa. ¿Os acordáis de, uhm, cómo se llamaba... Paolo. O algo así?  
— ¿Quién? — pregunta Dean, confuso, sentándose al lado del científico.  
— ¿El becario de la radio?  
— Ese, Sam. — asiente Carlos.  
— ¿El que desapareció porque entró a la librería? — continúa Dean, que ahora parece mucho más serio.  
— Sí. Bueno, veréis... Mañana llega su sustituto. Sustituta, más bien.  
— Oh, oh, ya veo por donde vas, pillín... ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para decirnos que te gusta una tía, Carlos? — Dean le da un codazo y Carlos se sonroja levemente. Sam los mira de forma incómoda desde el otro lado de la habitación. 

— Eeeeeeehhh...  
— No pasa nada, ¡a mí puedes contármelo! Si quieres puedo conseguirte una cita, no es por nada, pero se me dan bien las chicas, y será una buena distracción en medio de... Bueno, todo esto. A no ser que tenga tres cabezas o tentáculos o algo así, entonces, mejor que te alejes de ella...  
— Dean, no...  
— Por favor, dime que no tiene tentáculos.  
— Maldita sea, Dean, ¡no me gusta esa... niña! Por el amor de los dioses, tiene como diez años y... Bueno. Lo que venía a deciros es que... Ya sabéis que a los becarios de Cecil siempre les pasan cosas raras.  
— ¿Cecil?  
— El locutor de radio — puntualiza Sam.  
— Oh. Oh, entiendo.  
— El caso es que se me había ocurrido que, ya que parecéis verdaderamente decididos a llegar al fondo del asunto, y sabiendo que todo aquel que trabaja en la radio suele ser propenso a sufrir accidentes sobrenaturales del mismo modo que un imán es atraído por un metal ferromagnético, quizás podríais... Protegerla, digamos.  
— ¿Quieres que le hagamos de escolta a tu chica, Carlos?  
— Por todos los dioses, Dean...  
— Creo que sé donde quieres llegar — interrumpe Sam — Quiero decir... Nuestro principal problema es que nunca sabemos qué pistas seguir que nos guíen hacia las cosas extrañas que suceden. Pero, si por norma general a los becarios siempre les sucede algo...  
— ...podéis utilizar a la chica para llegar hasta lo que sea que la amenace esta vez y, además, podéis evitarle una muerte casi segura. — completa Carlos.  
— Me parece un buen plan. Un plan cojonudo, de hecho. — sonríe Dean, y por primera vez en días parece satisfecho, como un niño en la mañana de su cumpleaños.

Sam sigue sin estar muy convencido de que aquello vaya a llevarles a alguna parte pero el planteamiento es bastante correcto y, al fin y al cabo, siempre es mejor tener una estrategia dudosa que no tener estrategia en absoluto. Acuerdan reunirse a la mañana siguiente y hablar con la chica unos minutos antes de que comience a trabajar. Después, pueden turnarse para no perderla de vista ni un solo momento y, con suerte, conseguir un par de teorías nuevas sobre todo aquello. Después Carlos se marcha y vuelve pasada una media hora, esta vez acompañado de su equipo, y Dean y Sam deciden que es mejor marcharse y no molestar mientras hablan atropelladamente de no—se—qué moléculas encontradas en un extracto del agua en un lugar de nombre que desconocen. Se llevan los vasos de café antes de marcharse; casi se han quedado fríos pero, de todos modos, no es que haya ninguna necesidad especial de beber el café caliente en medio del desierto.

La calle les recibe, silenciosa y cálida, como siempre. El motor del Impala se enciende y a ninguno de ellos se les ocurre preguntar por qué llevan quince días sin reponer la gasolina pero el coche sigue funcionando perfectamente.

Sam baja la ventanilla y mira alrededor mientras Dean arranca.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido con la niña? — pregunta.  
— ¿Qué niña?  
— Aquella... Aquella de anoche. Tamika, o algo así. Sobrevivió a... bueno, lo que quiera que fuese aquello que sucedió en la librería ayer.  
— ¿De qué cojones estás hablando, tío? — y no parece que lo diga en broma. Realmente no sabe de qué está hablando Sam.  
— ¿No escuchaste la radio anoche?  
— ¿Se supone que debería escucharla? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo en este pueblo obsesionado con la puñetera radio?  
— Dean. — y Sam pronuncia su nombre con tal intensidad que Dean termina por parar el coche, de golpe, en medio de la carretera, para mirarle de frente. Nadie respeta las reglas de circulación del todo allí, de todos modos — ¿Estás intentando decirme que llegamos a Night Vale por primera vez a causa de una transmisión de radio y no te has parado a escucharla ni un solo momento?  
— Bueno, qué pasa, ¿tú sí?  
— Todas las noches.  
— ¡Oh, venga ya! No es mi culpa, ¿vale? Soy hombre de televisión, ya lo sabes. Con imágenes, y eso.  
— No me lo puedo creer, Dean.

Sam suspira y Dean no quiere darle la razón así que enciende la antena del Impala, sólo para que deje de mirarle con esos ojos de corderillo degollado. Hay treinta segundos de interferencias y zumbidos suaves y después la voz conocida comienza a fluir despacio, dando los buenos días a los ciudadanos y la bienvenida al programa matinal. 

Miras al abismo y el abismo te devuelve la mirada. Posiblemente, porque estás siendo increíblemente maleducado. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no se debe mirar a las personas de ese modo? 

Bienvenidos a Night Vale.

Habla con naturalidad, como si no estuviese en absoluto preparado y las palabras simplemente salieran de su boca sin que tuviese necesidad de pensarlas. 

El Ayuntamiento ha pedido que comunique a los ciudadanos que durante todo el día habrá severas interrupciones en el tráfico del centro de la ciudad causadas por una manada de ciervos de varias cabezas que se ha estacionado en la carretera principal y no parece tener intención de moverse durante un largo rato; si bien no se toman ningún descanso en eso de levitar y brillar levemente en la oscuridad. 

Dean gruñe y finge mirar por la ventanilla; Sam casi puede escuchar cómo rebusca entre sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar alguna vez que se hubiesen enfrentado a algo levemente parecido a un mamífero mutante. Él no dice nada y se remanga la camisa mientras sigue escuchando. 

Y, antes de continuar... Bueno, quizás no debería deciros esto, pero... Acabo de recibir una llamada de Carlos. Carlos, con su increíble y perfecta sonrisa y sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas y su pequeña manía de vocalizar demasiado al hablar cuando está nervioso... Uhm. 

Quiero decir. Carlos, y su equipo de científicos, por supuesto, han descubierto una extraña fuente de energía aproximándose a Night Vale a una velocidad de al menos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, y dice que puede ser potencialmente peligrosa y que deberiamos ponernos a cubierto. ¡Oh! En realidad, llamó hace al menos cuarenta minutos, así que si esa fuente de energía hubiese sido realmente dañina para mí y para vosotros, oyentes, posiblemente ya no podríais estar escuchando este programa porque estaríais demasiado ocupados huyendo de la destrucción inminente de nuestra querida comunidad. Así que supongo que, solo por esta vez, ha sido una falsa alarma. 

Después de comunicarme esto, se ha despedido. Concretamente, ha dicho "nos vemos, Cecil".  
Vaya, oyentes... ¿Creéis que lo decía en serio? ¿Ha sido un "nos vemos" puramente formal, o, bueno... realmente tiene intención de verme más tarde?  
A mí no me importaría verle más tarde, todo sea dicho.

Ahora, pasemos a echar un vistazo a las noticias financieras. 

— Wow. Wow — Dean le da un trago al café mientras sonríe, y sonríe tan ampliamente que parece casi imposible que vaya a ser capaz de retener el líquido en la boca — ¿Has escuchado eso, Sammy? Parece que a nuestro locutor le han cautivado los encantos de Carlos, ¿eh? A saber  
qué dirá cuando se entere... ¡Pagaría por ver su reacción!

— No puedes hablar en serio, Dean.

— No tengo nada en contra, ¿eh? Me parece cojonudo, y, bueno, la verdad es que Carlos es un tío atractivo, no me extrañaría nada que todo el mundo en este sitio estuviese colado por él.

— Dios mío.

— ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que tú ya lo sabías y no se te ha ocurrido decírmelo en ningún momento.

— Lo sabe todo el pueblo, de hecho. 

— "Lo sabe todo el pueblo" suena como si...

A veces Sam no entiende cómo Dean puede prestarle tan poca atención a las cosas que suceden a su alrededor. Es casi incomprensible, el modo en el que se las arregla para ser capaz de omitir por completo aspectos tan básicos de la realidad como ese aunque tenga todas las pistas delante de sus narices.

Y el problema es que Sam sabe que Dean no es tonto. No lo es, en absoluto. No importa que él mismo hubiese podido ir a la universidad y Dean ni siquiera acabase el instituto en su día porque lo ha conocido durante el tiempo suficiente como para saber que Dean es inteligente en muchos aspectos que a él se le escapan enteramente. Y sin embargo, en momentos como aquel, parece incapaz de relacionar dos conceptos extremadamente simples. Y se muestra, en general, terriblemente terco en todo lo que se refiere a los sentimientos y las emociones de los que le rodean. 

Ha llegado a pensar que lo hace a propósito. Y lo peor, es que lo parece de verdad. Como si lo entendiese todo, pero no quisiera hacerlo. 

— Que están saliendo, Dean. Desde hace por lo menos dos meses, según tengo entendido. 

Dean no contesta porque está demasiado ocupado atragantándose con el café. Cuando consigue recuperarse y dejar de toser, coloca el vaso encima del salpicadero y mira a Sam con los ojos muy abiertos. Tiene cara de estar enormemente desconcertado pero en un lapso de tres segundos su expresión pasa a parecer más bien consternada y después la mandíbula se relaja y pasa unos instantes mirando al horizonte, ausente, como si acabase de tener una epifanía.

— ¿Entonces Carlos y ese... Cecil...?  
— Sí, Dean.  
— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho antes?  
— No sé. Quiero decir. Tampoco importa, ¿no?  
— Demonios, claro que importa. Carlos no parece el tipo de tío que...  
— ¿Que qué?  
— Que... Bueno, ya sabes, al que le van esos rollos.  
— Si te soy completamente sincero, Dean, lo supe desde el mismo momento en el que le conocimos.  
— No me jodas, Sammy. 

No le insiste más porque sabe que es una pérdida de tiempo. Que por mucho que aquello fuese evidente para Dean va a ser todo culpa suya por no haber tenido la amabiliad de contárselo. Y el caso es que parece realmente sorprendido y Sam está prácticamente seguro de que aquello de Cecil y Carlos no podría resultarle tan sorprendente a nadie. A lo mejor, medianamente inesperado. En ningún caso lo suficiente como para atragantarte con el café y pasarte dos minutos mirando por la ventanilla como si alguien acabase de trastocar tu visión de la vida y el mundo por completo y tuvieses que reestructurar toda tu existencia como la has conocido hasta ahora.

— Oye, Sam, ¿crees que estará bien? Ya sabes. Cas.

La pregunta suena tan seria que Sam no quiere contestar sinceramente.

La cosa había sucedido así: hay una casa, a las afueras de Night Vale, justo detrás de la escuela primaria, que no existe. Forma parte de un vecindario compuesto por estructuras similares y, además, está situada entre dos casas exactamente iguales que ella, así que tendría mucho más sentido que estuviese allí que que no lo hiciese, pero Carlos y su equipo de científicos corroboraron en varias ocasiones que la casa, en efecto, no existía. Al menos no en nuestra dimensión. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a entrar dentro; en parte, por el riesgo de que ponerse en contacto con un ente inexistente les transportase a ellos mismos a su misma inexistencialidad. Cuando los Winchester y Cas fueron a investigar aquel lugar, todos ellos les advirtieron, con urgencia, que no debían acercarse demasiado a la edificiación, puesto que las consecuencias podían ser terribles. 

Y Sam y Dean no creían que por nada en el mundo entrar en una casa de existencia dudosa fuera a ser para nada más peligroso que cualquiera de las cosas a las que llevaban enfrentándose desde la adolescencia. Dean murmuró algo así como "ya, claro, seguro que después del jodido Apocalipsis girar el pomo de una puerta me deja pajarito en el sitio" y Sam le recordó que eran forasteros allí y que, por tanto,no tenían ningún tipo de autoridad para replicar.

Cas logró convencerles.  
Ninguno de los dos se explica todavía por qué un ángel es capaz de empatizar con aquel grupo de científicos mejor que con cualquier otra persona con un mínimo de habilidades sociales, pero el caso es que les convenció. Al fin y al cabo, allí todo el mundo consideraba que los ángeles no existían, así que aunque la casa que no existe teletransportase a Cas hasta su propio estado de no—existencia, no sería realmente un cambio.  
A Sam y a Dean les pareció correcto, en ese momento.

Y ahora, ya llevaban cinco días sin una sola noticia del ángel. Casi seis desde que se fue. Ahora ambos se arrepienten de haberle dejado marchar sin oponerse demasiado. No había otro modo de hacerlo, claro, pero quizás no hubiera sido tan malo si hubiesen ido con él. 

— Cas es inteligente. Y, bueno... Un ángel. Y al fin y al cabo, es solo una casa. No creo que, sea lo que sea lo que haya ahí dentro, haya podido con él, Dean. Tan sólo le estará llevando un poco de tiempo.  
— Supongo que Cas siempre vuelve.  
— Sí. Cas siempre vuelve.


	6. VI

En algún momento de la madrugada del día siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos débiles de luz solar comienzan a atravesar las persianas, Dean Winchester abre los ojos en su habitación y decide que no quiere volver a cerrarlos en lo que queda de día. Se despierta con la nariz contra la almohada y le cuesta unos segundos tomar consciencia del lugar en el que se encuentra y del vacío en su estómago que ruge como un lobo furioso dispuesto a devorarle desde dentro, de la cabeza a los pies. Y después y sin pensárselo más, se levanta de un salto. Se apresura a preparar el desayuno mientras canturrea alegremente canciones de Led Zeppelin mal entonadas y se pasea por la cocina. Hace café y más café y zumo y dos tostadas para Sam y para él por lo menos tres porque, joder, está realmente hambriento, y cuando el pan caliente y sobrecargado de mantequilla y mermelada roza sus labios hace un sonido que en ningún caso podría ser apto para menores de edad. Nunca se lo reconocería a Sam, pero aquel es el primero día en muchas semanas que no desayuna tan solo una cerveza. Se le escurre un poco de líquido por uno de los bordes de la tostada y lo recoge con la punta de la lengua y sabe bien, sabe dulce, sabe a lo que sea que coman los ángeles en los banquetes celestiales de Navidad en el cielo.  
Uh.  
Quizás pensar en ángeles no es una buena idea.   
El caso es que aquel día Dean está endiabladamente contento. Es consciente de que lo está. Le gusta estarlo. Porque en tan solo un rato Carlos llegará y les llevará a la estación de radio a conocer a esa chiquilla que le gusta — o no. De hecho, posiblemente no — y tendrán una pista, un camino que seguir; por primera vez y después de mucho tiempo, tanto que es extraño, siente que Night Vale no le está ganando el pulso.

Al parecer ha estado haciendo más ruido del que pensaba porque Sam amanece tan solo unos pocos minutos después y sale al pasillo el pelo revuelto y los ojos todavía anhelando la cama, rascándose la nuca como si esperase encontrar allí las horas de sueño que le faltan, y le saluda con un "buenas" apagado antes de sentarse en el sofá de la habitación y estirarse en él cuan largo es.

— ¿Qué hora es, Dean? O sea... Qué hora se supone que es.  
— Las siete.  
— Hm — murmura, y bosteza, así que apenas vocaliza cuando continúa hablando — ¿a qué hora va a venir Carlos?   
— Ni la menor idea.  
— ¿Te has levantado tan pronto por amor al arte?   
— Al arte no. Al trabajo, Sammy. Y venga, levanta, que se te enfría el desayuno.

Sam no parece apreciar esa creación celestial que son las tostadas con mantequilla calientes pronto por la mañana tanto como Dean pero, igualmente, se las come de buena gana. Cuando termina decide darse una ducha para terminar de despertarse y Dean se siente tentado a decirle que si entra en contacto con el agua después de comer puede darle un corte de digestión pero no lo hace porque aunque a veces se le olvide Sam ya es adulto, él no es en absoluto su madre y, qué cojones, nadie cree en esas mariconadas de los cortes de digestión. 

Cuando Carlos llega al laboratorio, mascando chicle distraído, le reciben un casi desesperado y definitivamente inquieto Dean jugueteando con su teléfono movil — girándolo entre las manos, lanzándolo al aire y recogiéndolo repetidas veces — y un Sam vestido tan solo con los pantalones vaqueros, el pelo semi húmedo y la toalla sobre los hombros, que se disculpa por no estar todavía preparado y se apresura a volver a la habitación para ponerse una camisa mientras Carlos mira al suelo con tanta intensidad como si estuviese buscando un objeto muy pequeño que se le hubiese caído.  
Sam vuelve — vestido — y se ponen en marcha. Carlos insiste en que no le importa acercarles en su coche pero Dean gruñe y al final conducen el Impala, como no podría ser de otro modo. Dean al volante, Carlos en el asiento del copiloto y Sam en los traseros, con la mejilla apoyada en la ventana y no prestando demasiada atención mientras los otros dos charlan apasionadamente. Dean finge mucho interés por el curso de las investigaciones del joven científico y Carlos rebusca entre los casettes que Dean guarda en la guantera, y ambos comentan cómo AC/DC nunca volvieron a ser los mismos después de Back In Black.  
Parece que tardan una eternidad en llegar.  
Cuando por fin se bajan del coche se encuentran enfrente del mismo edificio que semanas atrás les viese pisar la ciudad por primera vez. Igual de alto, de imposiblemente alargado hacia arriba, las mismas puertas transparentes, el mismo aire de esconder algo que no debería.   
Y sin embargo, las circunstancias son completamente distintas.

Antes de entrar Carlos se detiene y saca un paquetito pequeño del bolsillo de la bata.  
Un paquete de tabaco.  
Con manos rápidas lo abre y se coloca un cigarrillo entre los dedos; después se lo lleva a los labios y les ofrece a Sam y Dean. Tan sólo Dean acepta y ambos se apoyan en la pared al lado de la puerta, compartiendo el mechero.  
— No tenías pinta de fumar, colega. — dice Dean, mientras da una larga calada — Nervioso antes de ver al noviete, ¿eh, pillín?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes...?  
— Larga historia.  
— Tan larga que no quieres saberla — añade Sam.  
— En realidad solo fumo cuando estoy... nervioso, supongo. — explica Carlos — Y no es por Cecil.   
— Si tan solo entrar a un edificio te pone nervioso deberíamos plantearnos sacar las armas del maletero — ríe Dean.  
— Es mi jefe, chicos. Cecil le está... Entrevistando, creo. Y no tengo ninguna gana de cruzármelo.   
— ¿Relacion laboral complicada? — pregunta Sam.  
— Algo así.

Resulta que el jefe de Carlos se llama Marcus y, efectivamente, se encuentra en el estudio en el mismo momento en el que ellos llegan. Es una habitación aparentemente pequeña pero que, una vez dentro, parece ampliarse hacia los lados y utilizar un espacio que, a primera vista, no parecía existir. Está dividida en tres estancias: la cabina insonorizada donde se encuentran los micrófonos y los auriculares y que parece hacer las veces de despacho del locutor a su vez, pues está lleno de tazas de café vacías y pequeños armarios con cajones metálicos abarrotados de papeles y carpetas de colores; la sala de la derecha, que está llena de aparatos electrónicos con botones grandes y brillantes que Dean no puede evitar querer presionar aunque no tenga ni la más remota idea de para qué sirven ni de cómo funcionan. Y por último hay una especie de rellano enmoquetado en color púrpura que sirve de unión entre ambas, cuya puerta conecta con el pasillo por el que han llegado. Las bombillas están encendidas pero aun así, al atravesar la puerta la luz se vuelve oscura y pálida y los pequeños botones de la mesa de mezclas parpadean despacio. No hay nadie allí todavía, pero se escuchan voces que proceden de la cabina.

— Si es una cabina insonorizada, no se supone que... — piensa Sam, pero no pone demasiado esfuerzo en encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. Es una habilidad que ha adquirido con el paso de los días. 

Esperan en frente de la puerta, que es metálica y robusta y tiene una pequeña ventana circular de cristal que les permite mirar al interior. Desde donde están, tan solo alcanzan a ver la parte izquierda de la habitación. Una mesa larga de madera oscura y las paredes recubiertas de carteles y un gran tablón de corcho lleno de pequeñas notitas de colores sujetados con chinchetas que brillan en la semioscuridad. Y alguien sentado, medio ladeado sobre la silla, de tal forma que no pueden verle la cara.

— Es él — explica Carlos — a Cecil le gusta sentarse más allá, donde no se le puede observar desde fuera. Dice que... se desconcentra, o algo así.

Es Marcus, por tanto, ese hombre de corta estatura, sentado de espaldas a la puerta y con los auriculares mal colocados, haciendo presión en la mandíbula y casi flotando sobre el cuello. Marcus, con "m" y acabado en "s". En boca de Dean suena artificial, plástico, ácido. Marcus Vansten, destilando esnobismo y aire de superioridad allá donde pisa. En la de Carlos sabe amargo como solo un nombre puede hacerlo. Simétrico, pretencioso, desagradable. Mar—cus Vans—ten. Con demasiadas consonantes en tan sólo dos palabras, sentado con las piernas cruzadas debajo de la mesa y la espalda estirada sobre el respaldo de la silla. Vistiendo smoking negro, pantalón negro, zapatos negros. El azul de los ojos conjuntando con el de la corbata de seda que es tan fina que parece casi transparente y no combina en absoluto — y no es que ninguno de los Winchester sea especialmente ducho en lo que a moda se refiere — con la camisa estampada que viste debajo. Tiene el pelo oscuro y liso y cuidadosamente repeinado hacia atrás; la raya formando una línea recta paralela al eje de la pupila del ojo izquierdo y un mechón rebelde de color blanco sobresaliendo hacia arriba de forma (probablemente) intencionada. Lleva una pipa en las manos y aunque está apagada no deja de sostenerla entre los dedos, dándole vueltas a izquierda y derecha mientras habla. Y tiene la voz aguda, nasal, impropia de sus facciones alargadas y puntiagudas en la nariz y la barbilla. 

"Huh, así que, la investigación ha avanzado mucho en los últimos días, ¿eh?"

"Sí. Bueno, mi investigación... Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para resolver el misterio de esa casa. Entre tu y yo... Porque puedo permitírmelo. Tengo tanto tiempo libre que, vaya, a veces me apetece hacer algo distinto que la típica rutina de todos los días. Ya sabes, levantarte, que te traigan el desayuno a la cama, te vistan, te limpien los zapatos y todo eso. Puede llegar a ser muy estresante."

"Ahá. Muchas gracias, señor Vansten."  
"Oh, oh, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Marcus, Cecil."

— ¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese tío? — gruñe Dean, apartándose de la ventana como si no   
soportara mirarle ni un segundo más — ¿Cómo se puede ser tan cretino? Y, además, ¿a quién demonios le gusta desayunar en la cama? 

— La investigación de la que habla... ¿No es tu... vuestra investigación, Carlos? — añade Sam. 

— Siempre hace eso —maldice este — atribuirse el trabajo que no es suyo, como si él hubiese movido un solo dedo. Pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer. Es el tío más rico de toda la ciudad. Literalmente, es el dueño de casi todo por aquí. Ni siquiera paga impuestos ni nada parecido. El ayuntamiento considera que ser tan asquerosamente rico tiene que significar que es un ciudadado ejemplar, y no hace falta que contribuya a la comunidad, así que puede seguir estando podrido de dinero y paseándose por ahí como si...  
No termina la frase porque una voz femenina les interrumpe.  
— No sé quiénes sois ni qué hacéis aquí pero creo que no deberíais meteros con ese tipo. No es por nada, pero es algo así como un pez gordo, y las paredes tienen ojos y oídos. Literalmente. A veces. 

Lo dice con un tono de voz medio divertido, que suena en parte serio y en parte como si estuviera tomándoles el pelo, y es tan complicado separar el significado real de la broma que ninguno de los se siente capaz de hacerlo con seguridad. Lleva pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de color rojo, tan rojo como el pelo largo y rizado que cae a ambos lados de la cara, que reza "NVCR: Night Vale Community Radio Intern." Sobre el pecho, sujeto con un clip de metal, una pequeña tarjetita plastificada que muestra una foto de la joven, sus datos personales, y su firma en una esquina, escrita en lo que parece rotulador de color violeta y con una pequeña margarita dibujada a modo de punto final.

— Supongo que tú eres la nueva becaria, ehhhmmm... — comienza a decir Dean, y se detiene un momento a leer la tarjeta de la chica antes de seguir — Emma.

— Bueno, yo puedo ser muchas cosas, ya sabes — contesta ella. Lleva un vaso de café para llevar en una mano y en la otra, otra bebida con pajita, que huele a refresco. Le da un sorbo a ésta última — Depende de quién pregunte. 

— Se llama Dean Winchester — explica Carlos — y este es su hermano Sam. Y yo, bueno, soy Carlos. Quizás has oído hablar de mí alguna vez en la radio...  
— Je, je. — ríe la chica, pestañea muy rápido, y le da otro sorbo a la bebida — Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ti por aquí. Vaya, vaya... ¡Parece que sí que tienes el pelo perfecto de verdad!

— Uhmmmm... Gracias, supongo — y Carlos aparta la mirada rápidamente, y si no fuese un tipo tan duro Dean juraría que se ha sonrojado levemente — Emma West, ¿verdad?

— Si—i—i—í — les concede, y pone los ojos en blanco — Llegas nueva a trabajar a un sitio y en un par   
de horas, todo el mundo se sabe tu nombre. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿He vuelto al instituto? 

— Bueno, Emma. El caso es que, ya sabes que a todos los becarios que trabajan aquí terminan por ocurrirles cosas horribles y, vaya... Mueren — le explica el científico, aunque siente que no debería haber necesidad de hacerlo. Bien pensado, ¿por qué los universitarios siguen aceptando hacer prácticas en ese lugar, con la suerte que han corrido todos los demás? — Y estos dos chicos de aquí, Dean y Sam, están aquí para protegerte y que no te pase nada.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Muchas gracias por venir a socorrerme! ¡Sois mis héroes! Estaba ya aterrada, horrorizada de lo que fuese a pasarme en un sitio como este. Aquí, ¡yo sola!, ¡rodeada de clips y papeles y quizás incluso algún bolígrafo y, oh, dios mío, no, SUBRAYADORES! ¡HE OÍDO QUE A VECES HAY HASTA SACAPUNTAS! 

— Eh, niña, ¿me estás vacilando? — masculla Dean, frunciendo el ceño, pero Emma continúa hablando.

— No he dormido en toda la noche de lo aterrorizada que estaba por tener que venir aquí y antes de salir de casa les he dado un beso en la frente a mis padres y les he dicho que les quiero y que me perdonen por aquella vez que tiré chocolate caliente en la alfombra de la entrada porque estaba convencida, no, ¡convencidísima!, de que iba a morir aquí, dentro de esta habitación de dos metros cuadrados llena de utensilios de oficina malvados y botones varios.

— Oye, o cortas el rollo o te lo corto, colega. Estamos aquí para protegerte, así que más vale que nos lo agradezcas un poco o finjas hacerlo, por lo menos.

— Venga ya, Dean — y Dean se sorprende de que la chica recuerde su nombre si tan sólo se lo han dicho una vez y, además de que se tome las confianzas para llamarle así sin haber intercambiado más de un par de palabras, pero decide no decir nada porque, al fin y al cabo, no tendrá más de 19 años, como mucho, y ser grosero con chicas jóvenes no es una posibilidad en el comportamiento de Dean Winchester en casi ninguna circunstancia — Pero, ¿vais en serio? ¿Qué va a pasarme aquí? 

— No sé, a lo mejor se te come un mapache gigante o te absorbe un agujero espacio temporal creado en el váter de la estación o alguna mierda así, joder. A todo el mundo en este puñetero sitio le pasan cosas raras. Y Sam y yo queremos solucionarlo. 

— Ahá, ahá. Pues me atrevería decir que no sois muy buenos en lo que hacéis si todos los que han venido antes de mí están muertos ya, ¿eh? Igual estoy mejor yo solita.

Dean suspira y se gira hacia Sam, dando media vuelta, poniendo cara de "encárgate tú porque como tenga que encargarme yo, voy a terminar por romper algo."

— Es que eres la primera a la que intentamos proteger, Emma. ¿Puedo llamarte Emma? — pregunta él, y ella asiente en silencio — Escucha... Sé que no te lo parece, pero a todos los que han trabajado aquí como becarios les ha pasado algo raro. El chico que estaba antes que tú, Paolo, se quedó atrapado dentro de la biblioteca y no ha vuelto todavía. He investigado y a todos los demás les pasó lo mismo. Dana se quedó atrapada en el parque para perros, a Leland la vaporizó una nube de luz roja... 

— ¿Y qué podéis hacer vosotros contra todo eso? Si sucede, será inevitable. Tener a dos tíos de dos metros a mi lado no me va a librar de desaparecer en medio de la nada, como si esto fuera el triángulo de las Bermudas o algo así. 

— No lo sé. Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea. Pero, por favor, déjanos intentarlo. 

El tono de voz de Sam parece ser muy convincente porque Emma baja los ojos y mira al suelo durante unos segundos, pensativa. Después, le mira: de los pies a la cabeza, la camisa, la chaqueta, el pelo largo, los ojos claros. Y asiente despacio con la cabeza.

— Vale, vale, si insistís así... Pero, es que sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué os reporta a vosotros protegerme a mí? 

— Descubrir qué demonios pasa en este sitio — contesta Dean. — Saber por qué demonios se muere la gente. Por qué pasan cosas extrañas. Por qué parece que el tiempo no funciona correctamente a veces. 

— ¿No podríais dejar las cosas tranquilas y ya está? La gente nunca sabe dejar las cosas tranquilas, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué tanto interés en solucionar todo eso?

— Porque ese es nuestro trabajo. Y el trabajo es lo más importante. 

— Bueno, bueno, lo que tú digas. 

Carlos echa un vistazo hacia el interior de la cabina. Cecil todavía sigue entrevistando a Marcus y a él no le queda más remedio que suspirar, y después preguntar:

— Oye, Emma, ¿dónde vives? 

— Esa es una buena pregunta, la verdad. Avísame cuando encuentres la respuesta.

— ¿No sabes donde vives, de verdad? — Sam parece realmente sorprendido.

— Cuando acepté la beca para hacer prácticas aquí me dijeron que la radio te daba una habitación en una... residencia para estudiantes, o algo así. — se toca el pelo, en un gesto inquieto — Se supone que está cerca de aquí, pero todavía no me han dicho dónde, ni cuándo puedo ir, ni hasta cuándo, ¡ni si habrá Internet! En realidad, me está poniendo un poco nerviosa. Pero he ido a preguntarle a Cecil y me ha mandado a buscarle este estúpido café.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿sabes qué? — dice Carlos, y le pone una mano en el hombro a la joven, intentando tranquilizarla — Olvídate de eso. En mi laboratorio hay una habitación de sobra ahora mismo. Puedes dormir allí de momento.

— ¿Vives en un laboratorio? 

— En realidad yo ya no vivo allí, y bueno, no es técnicamente un laboratorio, es un apartamento con una sala de estar lo suficientemente grande como para que hayamos podido convertirlo en... Bueno, no importa. El caso es que puedes quedarte allí si quieres.

— A ver, a ver, recapitulemos. O sea. Venís aquí. Tres tipos que no conozco. Me decís que me voy a morir entre terribles sufrimientos y después me pedís que me vaya a vivir con vosotros. ¿Y yo tengo que decir que sí?

— Esa es la idea, sí — contesta De

— Por favor, Emma. Es importante. Confía en nosotros — suplica Sam.

— Tenemos Wi—Fi. Veinte megas. Descarga las cosas tan rápido que es prácticamente ilegal aquí.

— Me lo pensaré.

— ¡Genial!

— Pero hoy pienso dormir en casa de mis padres. 

Los tres aceptan. Parece un trato justo, al menos. Después deciden esperar en el pasillo hasta que el programa informativo matinal termine y puedan hablar tranquilamente con Cecil. Carlos se cruza de brazos y aguarda apoyado sobre la pared con un hombro; Sam espera enfrente suyo, en una postura parecida. Dean y Emma se sientan en el suelo, y esta última continúa dando pequeños sorbos al refresco, distraídamente.

— ¿Bebiendo Coca—Cola a eso de las nueve de la mañana? — comenta Dean, en tono burlón.  
— ¿Me meto yo con tu vida y tus decisiones y con lo fea que es tu camisa?   
— A mi camisa no le pasa nada.  
— Bueno.   
— Por lo menos podrías darme un poco.

Emma niega con la cabeza pero Dean no se rinde y trata de arrebatarle el vaso de las manos, así que la chica estira el brazo todo lo que puede para evitar que lo alcance. Sam les observa a ambos y suspira, con esa mirada de desesperación, apretando los labios, que a veces hace parecer que es él el mayor de los dos y no Dean. Al final es él el que gana, como es evidente; se termina el poco líquido que queda en el recipiente y sonríe, triunfal, mientras mordisquea la pajita. Tras unos cinco minutos más que parecen cuarenta y cinco en los que Sam y Carlos charlan casualmente y los otros dos están demasiado ocupados fingiendo un enfado y no hablándose entre ellos como para participar en la conversación, las voces al otro lado de la puerta se apagan; tan solo se escuchan ya un par de risas apagadas, el sonido de sillas moviéndose, pasos sobre la moqueta hacia el lugar en el que ellos se encuentran.

— Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Carlos. 

— Lo mismo podría decir, Marcus. — Sam nota en el tono de voz del científico que está haciendo todo lo posible en que su tono de voz sea suave y sus intenciones parezcan amistosas, porque mueve las manos menos que de costumbre al hablar y pronuncia las palabras de forma más neutra, sin el leve acento que deja entrever de vez en cuando al final de las frases, y sin pronunciar demasiado exageradamente la letra p — Solo estaba dando una vuelta por aquí, durante el descanso. Además, hemos descubierto un par de cosas importantes y creíamos pertinente que se informase de ellas.

— Claro, claro. Tú siempre con tus descubrimientos... Seguro que son muy interesantes.

— Sí, lo cierto es que...

— ¿Quiénes son estos? — pregunta él, sin dejar que Carlos comience a explicarse, y señala con un gesto de cabeza hacia Sam y Dean. No le presta atención a Emma. 

— Son... Amigos — contesta él, cortante, visiblemente incómodo. — De fuera de Night Vale. 

— Vaya, vaya, qué sorpresa... Amigos... No me lo hubiera esperado de ti, querido científico. 

— No todo es ciencia en esta vida, Marcus.

— A veces no lo parece.

Y en ese momento Sam decide que tiene que interrumpir.

Porque la tensión es insostenible.

Nunca, jamás, en todos sus años de vida, en las cientos de ocasiones en las que ha tenido que frenar a Dean de darle un puñetazo en el labio a algún cretino en un bar a medianoche, en todas las veces que han sido atrapados merodeando en un lugar en el que no deberían estar mientras estiraban el hilo de alguna pista poco relevante en un caso medio perdido, había presenciado una situación semejante; en la que las dos partes de la conversación se observan como si estuvieran buscando atravesarse la mente y descubrir el punto débil del otro sin que nadie pudiera enterarse. Y sin perder la compostura, claro. Marcus mantiene la sonrisa afilada y la barbilla alta porque es su superior y no puede permitirse que nadie dude de que su lugar está siempre un escalón por encima de todos los demás; Carlos le sostiene la mirada y aprieta la mandíbula todo lo que puede pero imponerse ante él no entra para nada en sus posibilidades de absoluto subordinado.   
Así que tan sólo conversan. Cada palabra es un puñal en las costillas, una estocada de espada y el aire se tensa a su alrededor como en los segundos antes de estallar una guerra. 

— Me llamo Sam — se presenta, a falta de algo mejor que decir — Sam Winchester. De... Texas, ya sabes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Texas! Solía tener un par de pisos en Texas, ¿sabéis? Un sitio muy agradable, a decir verdad. Pero al final, uno siempre acaba volviendo a Night Vale. Las raíces y todas esas cosas. Eso, y ser el ciudadano más rico de por aquí, que también ayuda un poco. 

— El ciudadano más rico de por aquí — repite Dean, en voz baja, imitando el tono de voz de Marcus, y Emma ríe en voz baja, todavía sentada en el suelo. 

— Encantado de conocerle. — continúa Sam.

— No me trates de usted, eh... Cómo era... ¿Sal? 

— Sam.

— Ah, eso. Disculpa, Sam. 

Da un paso hacia delante y le observa. De arriba a abajo. Por norma general, el espacio personal que Marcus deja entre él y su interlocutor a la hora de hablar es demasiado limitado como para que no sea terriblemente incómodo, para empezar, y un atentado a los modales y al buen gusto, para terminar. Pero es que su forma de mirar tampoco hace la situación mucho más agradable. Sin prisa pero sin pausa Sam nota como se fija en sus zapatos, en su camisa, en la chaqueta remangada hasta los codos, en el cuello desabrochado, en el flequillo recogido con nerviosismo detrás de las orejas. Y se hubiese dado cuenta aunque estuvieran a oscuras o llevase los ojos vendados porque la mirada fría de Marcus se clava y congela todo lo que toca, incluso cuando se gira y dirige la vista hacia Dean — que no se ha presentado, ni parece tener ninguna intención de hacerlo — y luego a Emma, y después a Sam de nuevo, y se detiene en Carlos por última vez.

— Bueno — le dice, dirigiéndose solo a éste, y pasándole un dedo largo, de piel fina, como si se esmerase especialmente en cuidársela, por la solapa de la bata. Solo entonces se dan cuenta, Dean y Sam, ambos al mismo tiempo, de que lleva todas las uñas pintadas con un esmalte de color negro satinado. Y sin embargo no les sorprende. Ni un ápice. — Espero que la investigación siga progresando. Y que tus amigos encuentren lo que están buscando. Si es que saben ya lo que buscan, claro. 

Los tres asienten con la cabeza, siendo todo lo cordiales que pueden, al mismo tiempo.

— Yo, por mi parte, tengo asuntos que atender, así que me marcho. Hasta luego, Carlos. 

— Hasta luego. 

Y se marcha, con zancadas amplias en el largo corredor, hasta que él y su ropa oscura se funden con el final de éste, y Carlos respira tranquilo como si acabasen de quitarle un peso titánico de encima de los hombros. 

— ¿Pero qué cojones le pasa a ese tío? — repite Dean, notablemente más enfadado que la primera vez que formuló la pregunta.

— Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo.

— ¿No le odia la gente del pueblo? Yendo por ahí con esa cara y restregándole a todo el mundo que es el tío más rico por ahí y toda esa mierda. Yo le odiaría. Muchísimo.

— En realidad, no. No entiendo muy bien por qué... Pero todo el mundo parece adorarle.

— Típico de Night Vale — apunta Sam — todo funciona al revés que en el resto del mundo así que es casi lógico que también se aplique a esto.

— "Lógico" es una elección de palabras muy curiosa si la aplicamos a este caso. 

El problema es que Carlos sí que sabe por qué todo el mundo adora a Marcus Vansten. Y eso solo lo hace mucho más difícil.

Para empezar, es un tipo elegante. Cuesta reconcerlo, a veces, pero lo cierto es que lo es; si bien es una elegancia tan sutil que es extraña, está presente en cada una de sus palabras y movimientos. En el pelo cuidadosamente repeinado hacia atrás, la raya recta, los trajes impecables y hechos a medida para que, cuando los lleva puestos, quedan en él como si fuese él el que hubiera sido creado para encajar en la tela y no al revés. Huele siempre a colonia y casi siempre, a una distinta que la vez anterior, pero no tanto como para que parezca que se está esforzando especialmente en tener buena presencia delante de los demás. Es descuidado a veces, despreocupado con frecuencia, tranquilo la mayoría de las veces, amable, en general; es uno entre un millón y uno y también un millón de personalidades, que se transforman según la persona con quien esté tratando. Carlos le ha visto ser dulce, agradable, simpático, serio, tajante, ingenioso, divertido y cualquier adjetivo atribuible a la forma de ser de una persona que pueda ocurrírsele; y no puede sino preguntarse por qué a él, precisamente, le ha tocado el Marcus frío, desagradable, distante, el que busca herirte a cada oportunidad que se le presenta, el que nunca deja que te olvides de que es él el que está por encima de ti en todas las situaciones.

— Bueno — dice Emma, que se levanta del pedazo de suelo en el que había estado sentada durante toda la conversación — Si me disculpáis, mi jefe me ha pedido un café hace como media hora y aquí sigo yo, siendo la peor chica de los cafés en prácticas que ha pisado jamás esta emisora.

— Ese café va a estar ya demasiado frío para que se lo lleves a tu jefe, Emma. — puntualiza Dean — Será mejor que me lo beba y vayas a buscar otro.

— ¿¡Tienes alguna utilidad en la vida más allá de terminarte todas mis bebidas, Dean!? 

— En realidad — explica Carlos — no creo que se enfade porque a Cecil le gusta más el café frío. Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

— Oh. Claro, tú precisamente tendrías que saberlo porque seguro que le haces el café muchas mañanas y todo eso, porque, claro, como sois... Bueno, eso, ya sabes... — sonríe ella.

Resulta que sí, a Cecil le gusta el café frío. Cuando Emma deposita el vaso sobre su mesa, éste sonríe al ver que el líquido no humea y bebe un largo trago. Después levanta la vista hacia los tres individuos que han venido acompañando a la chica y sonríe todavía más. 

— ¡Carlos! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! — exclama, y un leve color rojizo se apodera de su piel blanquecina.

Carlos se acerca a Cecil con paso decidido y rápido y antes de que los demás puedan darse cuenta están a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro y todo el mundo en la sala, Cecil incluído, piensa que es inminente: van a besarse. Quizás esa era la verdadera intención de Carlos pero, en el último segundo, quizás por ser consciente repentinamente de que hay más gente delante, se detiene y se limita a saludarle con una cordial palmada en el hombro. 

— He venido a verte por motivos personales y no personales, Cecil.

— Ahá — vuelve a sonreír él — Veo que has venido acompañado.

— Sí — contesta Carlos, y se vuelve hacia Dean y Sam — Estos son Dean y Sam. Van a ser una especie de... Compañeros de trabajo míos. Durante unas semanas, supongo. 

— Oh. ¿Científicos? — pregunta Cecil, extendiéndole la mano a Sam, a modo de saludo.

— Algo parecido — dice él, mientras se la estrecha.

Después Cecil procede a efectuar el mismo gesto con Dean pero este vacila unos segundos antes de corresponderle.   
Dean mira a Cecil.   
No es alto, ni tampoco bajo; tiene los hombros estrechos pero no es especialmente delgado ni tampoco musculoso. A primera vista, alguien completamente normal. Nada extravagante. Los ojos grandes, las facciones suaves, la piel del color del desierto.   
Y sin embargo, hay algo distinto en él.  
Quizás es tan solo la forma de vestir. Y es que, siendo sinceros, a Dean le cuesta confiar en primera instancia de alguien que viste mallas ajustadas de color turquesa y un chaleco de lana en tonos marrones y violetas. Debajo de éste, una camisa de color blanco remangada hasta los codos; pajarita del mismo color que los pantalones y los auriculares todavía colocados sobre el cuello. O quizás es su modo de moverse, la tranquilidad al hablar, la forma en la que su tono de voz no concuerda en absoluto con sus facciones; pero, en cualquier modo, hay algo en él que hace a Dean sentirse muy incómodo, algo así como el sexto sentido, la intuición del cazador que no puede apagarse ni aunque lo intente a propósito.

Gruñe levemente y después se presenta. 

— Dean Winchester. Su hermano mayor.

— Oh, ¡así que sois hermanos! Realmente, ahora que lo dices, os parecéis bastante... Creo que tiene que ver con los ojos. Muy bonitos.

— Uhm, gracias — responde Sam.

— Así que... ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? 

— Tan solo necesitan investigar un poco por aquí. Si no te importa, claro. 

— ¡Oh! Claro que no. Podéis investigar lo que sea aquí dentro. Uhmmmm... Os aconsejaría que no os acercáseis al despacho de la administración de la emisora, y... No le saquéis fotografías al gato. 

— ¿Gato? — pregunta Dean.

— Larga historia — se limita a decir Carlos — Bueno, chicos, ya lo habéis escuchado. Investigad lo que necesitéis por aquí, pero... Intentad no llamar demasiado la atención. No quiero que... La gente note que no sois de aquí. Al menos de momento.

Los dos hermanos Winchester asienten y se dividen: Dean se encargará de los pasillos y de interrogar a Emma en busca de alguna pista, y Sam buscará cualquier prueba o documento que pueda serles útil en el despacho de Cecil. Éste último murmura algo sobre tener que ir a buscar unos papeles a otra habitación y se marcha, haciendole a Carlos un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que le siga. Una vez fuera, le mira a los ojos y habla.

— ¿Cuáles eran los motivos personales?

— Quería verte.

— Oh, Carlos.

— Lo de que tenías que ir a buscar algo... Era solo una excusa, ¿verdad? 

Ahora sí, hay un beso. Uno corto y fugaz pero cálido y lo suficientemente intenso como para que el corazón de Cecil de un vuelco y se mantenga así, flotando a dos centímetros sobre el suelo, durante todo el resto de la mañana.

— Definitivamente. — contesta, con una risa nerviosa escondida al final de los labios, y se inclina para juntarlos con los de Carlos una última vez.


	7. 7

El día que Cas vuelve una breve pero intensa tormenta arrecia contra las ventanas de las casas, poco preparadas para aquel fenómeno tan poco frecuente en el árido desierto. Hace exactamente veintisiete días desde que se marchó. Es de noche, la lluvia es fina y persistente, el viento todavía es cálido y pequeños relámpagos brillan inquietamente en el horizonte oscuro en tonos naranjas y azulados, como si hubiesen sido causados por una perturbación en una dimensión lejana. Sobre la vitrocerámica de la cocina humea una cafetera llena casi hasta los topes. En la sala de estar, Dean y Sam suspiran y Carlos tamborilea con los dedos sobre la mesa de la sala de estar cuando la puerta se abre de forma repentina, con un énfasis dramático que es casi demasiado cinematográfico como para no haber sido ensayado. Se encuentran en casa de Cecil pero cuando el ángel cruza la entrada nadie se molesta en preguntar cómo lo ha sabido ni cómo ha encontrado la dirección. Dean se levanta del sofá de un salto, Sam sonríe levemente en dirección a sus zapatos y Carlos saluda con un gesto de cabeza y casi juraría que puede oír cómo, unas cuantas habitaciones más allá, Cecil alza una ceja mientras retira la cafetera del fuego.  
Cas está serio, despeinado y tan pálido como alguien cuyas funciones corporales no se desempeñan del mismo modo que las de los humanos puede estarlo. Salpicado de pequeñas gotitas de agua en el cuello de la gabardina y en los mechones de pelo más cercanos a la frente, su mirada busca la de Dean con urgencia pero el mismo matiz sombrío que rodea toda su presencia desde el mismo momento en el que entra.  
– Cas. – dice Dean, caminando hacia él, notando como desaparece el nudo que llevaba semanas alojado en su estómago conforme se mueve – Estaba… Estábamos preocupados, compañero. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?  
– Dean – contesta, y su expresión no cambia ni un solo milímetro – No lo sé, Dean. No quería… No podía… No me dejaba volver.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – pregunta Sam, todavía en su asiento, y Dean le indica que guarde silencio con un gesto de su mano derecha.  
– Cas, tío, tienes que sentarte y contarnos todo lo que hayas visto.  
– ¿Carlos? – la voz de Cecil proviene del otro lado del pasillo. Camina hacia la entrada, con el flequillo recogido en una cinta de color blanco sobre la frente, un delantal de color azul pastel estampado con pequeñas letras en un alfabeto no reconocible por ninguno de los presentes y una cafetera llena de líquido caliente en la mano, que se olvida de depositar sobre la mesita antes de seguir hablando – ¿Quién es este extraño que acaba de aparecer en mi casa? Oh, veo que tiene los ojos de color azul inquietante y va vestido con una gabardina que, bueno, si quieres mi opinión, es una muy bonita gabardina, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas le dan derecho a irrumpir aquí como si nada…  
– Tranquilo, Cecil, es solo un amigo – contesta él, inclinándose hacia delante y estirando el brazo para alcanzar la taza – un amigo de Dean y Sam, más bien, pero yo también le conozco. Se llama…  
– Castiel – se presenta éste, sin dejar terminar a Carlos – me llamo Castiel. Soy un ángel del señor. He venido a Night Vale junto a los Winchester para…  
– Disculpa un momento, Castiel – interrumpe Cecil – verás, no es nada personal, pero no existes, así que me cuesta comprender cómo un ser inexistente ha sido capaz de emprender voluntariamente una acción como la de venir a nuestra humilde ciudad… No te ofendas, pero me cuesta creerlo.  
Carlos no sabe qué contestar. Sam y Dean, tampoco. A ellos, los últimos días les han enseñado que es altamente improbable que consigan convencer a Cecil de algo contrario a las disparatadas creencias que parecen ser compartidas por todos los habitantes de Night Vale. Y un par de años conociendo a Cas y a los ángeles en general les dan la certeza de que él no va a ser capaz de comprender la complicada línea de pensamiento que les permite a éstos omitir las partes de la realidad que el ayuntamiento y la sociedad (en ese orden) consideran inapropiadas para el conocimiento de los ciudadanos.  
Cas, como era de esperar, observa a Cecil sin comprender su interrupción: inclina la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda y apenas pestañea, como si estuviera intentando leer la respuesta en su expresión. Sam intenta indicarle, con un gesto de cabeza, que ignore lo que ha dicho y continúe hablando. Como era de esperar, de nuevo, Cas no capta el mensaje.  
– No entiendo – dice, finalmente. Hay una pausa en la que frunce levemente el ceño y después parece decidir que repetir el mensaje literalmente desde el principio es la forma más lógica de proceder – Me llamo Castiel, soy un ángel del señor, y he venido a Night Vale junto a los Winchester…  
– Disculpa, disculpa – le corrige – Si fueses un ángel, habrías venido a Night Vale con los Winchester.  
Cas mira a Dean, Sam y Carlos, confusos. Los tres se encogen de hombros casi al mismo tiempo.  
– Si fuese un ángel – repite Cas, y Dean puede notar que está más confuso a cada segundo que pasa – hubiera venido a Night Vale con los Winchester para… investigar los fenómenos extraños que suceden aquí.  
– Ahá.  
– Y entré al parque para perros hace dos días y…  
– Aaaahá.  
– ¿¡Dos días!? – exclama Dean, casi ofendido por la afirmación – Has estado fuera casi un mes, tío.  
– Supongo que el tiempo no funciona de la misma forma aquí que en esa especie de… Universo paralelo en el que Cas ha estado – trata de explicar Carlos – Mi equipo y yo tenemos varias teorías. Dave, en particular, desarrolló una muy interesante según la cual el parque para perros y la casa que debería existir y no existe se encuentran en líneas temporales futuras que se desplazan lentamente hasta nuestra línea temporal actual, y por eso no podemos percibir su existencia como tal en nuestro tiempo, aunque se encuentran allí de algún modo. Hay cálculos y todo eso que lo apoyan, pero no es definitivo, todavía…  
– Pero Carlos, el tiempo… – empieza a decir Cecil.  
– No es real, lo sé. Pero…  
Carlos continúa hablando; explica un montón de complicadas variables por las cuales las teorías de sus científicos parecen ser correctas y tendrían repercusiones en la percepción de los habitantes de Night Vale sobre el tiempo y el espacio. Es un discurso largo y pesado pero él parece emocionarse más con cada palabra que pronuncia, añadiendo un entusiasmo especial a sus frases que hace que Sam se interese profundamente por lo que está diciendo y Cecil le escuche embelesado a pesar del cierto recelo que todavía conserva ante sus investigaciones. A Dean, personalmente, le resulta un tanto insoportable y, además, le parece prácticamente inverosímil que alguien sea capaz de mostrar tantísima pasión por algo tan aburridísimo como la ciencia y las matemáticas. Su capacidad de atención se va diluyendo a cada segundo que pasa y pronto no es capaz ni siquiera de mantener la vista fija en Carlos. Sus ojos viajan inconscientemente hacia donde se encuentra Cas: todavía de pie en la puerta, de donde no se ha movido desde que ha llegado. Dean pensaba que todas sus preocupaciones se disiparían cuando Cas volviese; y, sin embargo, ahora que el alivio inicial se ha disipado, no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable por todo lo sucedido. Cas todavía mantiene la expresión sombría, está visiblemente tan cansado que da la sensación de que va a desmayarse en cualquier instante, y parece tan confuso que ni siquiera tiene el recuerdo de haberle visto alguna vez en un estado similar. Dean se remueve en el asiento, inquieto, y trata de ignorar el sabor a Purgatorio que comienza a aflorar en el fondo de su garganta cuando Carlos termina su explicación y Cecil vuelve a dirigirse a Cas.  
– Pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué acabas de irrumpir en mi casa, uhm… Castiel, ¿no? ¿Puedo llamarte Castie?  
– No, no puedes – gruñe Dean.  
Cecil alza una ceja.  
– Cas – interviene Sam – lo que Dean quiere decir es que solemos llamarle Cas.  
– Oh. – sonríe Cecil. Es una sonrisa pícara, casi maliciosa – Así que Cas. Eso está hecho.  
– Fui al laboratorio de Carlos – explica el ángel – cuando logré salir del parque. No estabais allí, y no puedo teletransportarme dentro de Night Vale, así que me costó encontraros.  
– Carlos estaba… – Dean deja escapar una tos fingida – visitando a Cecil, y nosotros necesitábamos preguntarle un par de cosas, así que vinimos aquí y Cecil nos invitó a un café. Eso fue… quince minutos antes de que tú llegases, más o menos.  
– ¿Cómo supiste dónde nos encontrábamos, Cas? – pregunta Sam.  
– El Impala. Está aparcado en la puerta. Pude… Sentir que estaba cerca. Guiarme hasta él. Los ángeles hacemos eso a veces. Es complicado.  
– Oh – exclama Cecil – por supuesto que lo haríais, si existieseis, claro.

Cas, de nuevo, entorna los ojos. Se mira las manos, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que todavía se encuentran en su sitio. Hay algo en su expresión que hace que Dean piense que, cuando baja la mirada, teme encontrarse su cuerpo desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Por supuesto, no es así: así que parece todavía más desconcertado, si es que eso es posible, y mira a Cecil, perplejo, pero sigue sin replicar. 

A Cas le cuesta unos larguísimos veinte minutos que Cecil confíe en él. Y cuando consigue que lo haga, lo hace de la forma más sencilla (y la más efectiva, tratándose de él): siendo sincero, si bien no del todo lógico. 

— Bueno, y... ¿cuántos años tienes? — pregunta Cecil, inquieto.  
— Más de los que se pueden expresar utilizando la notación numérica humana.  
— Ahá, y... ¿tu cumpleaños?  
— No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. El tiempo no se medía en meses y días por aquel entonces. Es un tanto extraña, la forma que tienen los humanos de concebir el tiempo como algo tangible, casi físico...  
— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — y llegados a este punto, Cecil ya sonríe mientras habla.  
— No estoy seguro de que los ángeles percibamos los colores del mismo modo que los humanos. En cualquier caso, azul.  
— ¿Qué te gusta comer?  
— No necesito comer.  
— ¿Qué te ha traído hasta Night Vale? — dice, por último.  
— Dean — contesta, sin apenas pensárselo un segundo — Dean dijo que teníamos que investigar.

Y con esa última respuesta Cecil, todavía con la cafetera en la mano, se da por satisfecho y le ofrece a Cas, por fin, un asiento. Cuando se coloca en medio de Sam y Dean y sirve cuatro tazas. Carlos no tiene ánimos para decirle que está frío; Cas no se atreve a recordarle que él no come ni bebe; Sam ni siquiera se plantea quejarse de que a él le gusta el café con menos azúcar y Dean no pretende ni por un momento exteriorizar que en aquel momento no tiene estómago alguno para tomar nada.  
Así que los cuatro, obedientemente, beben un trago y vuelven a depositar la taza sobre la mesita.

Y entonces Cas lo cuenta todo.

Describe el frío en las manos y las orejas al cruzar la puerta; el amplio y vacío desierto al otro lado, exactamente igual que el que estaban atravesando cuando se toparon con Night Vale por primera vez y a la vez completamente distinto, como si aquel segundo desierto fuese tan solo una imagen del primero reflejado en un gigantesco espejo. El sol intenso que no calentaba, el zumbido intermitente en los oídos, el aire enrarecido, el olor a azufre y a pólvora. Relata los dos primeros días, andando sin rumbo y sin descanso y completamente incapaz de orientarse, y ninguno de los otros cuatro se mueve ni hace ningún comentario hasta que empieza a contar lo que sucedió después. 

— Al tercer día escuché una voz. Y me llamaba. No en el idioma de los humanos: en el de los ángeles. En ese que nadie más puede oir y escuchar. Y estaba ahí. Estaba vivo. Como si viniese directamente del cielo. 

— ¿Y qué hiciste? — gruñe Dean, plenamente consciente de que ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta podría parecerle bien.

— La seguí. 

— ¿Hacia donde? — Sam está realmente intrigado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo... — interrumpe Dean, antes de que Cas pueda contestar a la pregunta — que te has pasado casi un mes desaparecido... Porque se te ocurrió la maldita idea... De seguir a una puñetera voz celestial?

— No lo entiendes, Dean.

— Pues claro que lo entiendo, Cas. Eres tonto de remate, joder. 

— No podía evitarlo. No sabes... No pude elegir. Pasados unos minutos no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué ni cómo, solo veía luz brillante, como la de un millón de almas puras, y... era una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Y creí que no volvería a escuchar jamás. Fue difícil escapar...

— ¿Y cómo lo lograste? — esta vez es Carlos el que interviente.

— Porque les ví. 

— ¿A otros ángeles? 

— A los demonios. Caminando en dirección contraria hacia la que yo me dirigía.

— O sea — dice Dean, como si fuese incapaz de creerse lo que está escuchando — Demonios. Viniendo hacia aquí.

Posiblemente no existan palabras en el universo para describir la forma en la que la expresión de Carlos, Sam y Dean se vuelve seria en un solo instante; al modo en el que se incorporan sobre el asiento, espalda erguida, hombros rectos, cada músculo del cuerpo en tensión ante la simple mención de esa palabra que cualquier cazador teme y anhela al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ser tan distintos, y aunque Carlos les ha jurado millones de veces que nunca jamás volvería al oficio, lo cierto es que en ese mismo instante es más que evidente que los tres están hechos de la misma pasta.

— Sal. — brama Dean.

— Las escopetas están en el coche. — puntualiza Sam.

— ¡Sellad las ventanas! — exclama Carlos, cuya respiración comienza a agitarse.

Dean rebusca las llaves del Impala en la cazadora de cuero, Sam mira a su alrededor en busca de los principales puntos estratégicos que deberían sellar para estar bien protegidos, y Carlos ya está a medio camino de la cocina cuando Cas niega con la cabeza.

— No. No hay peligro. No necesitamos sal.

— ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza!? — brama Dean — Son demonios, claro que la necesitamos.

— No vas a utilizar ni una sola pizca de sal de mi cocina, Carlos — añade Cecil — a no ser que quieras volver a cocinar uno de esos pasteles de carne que tan bien te salen...

— ¡Cecil! — exclama él, y se da la vuelta incómodamente, asegurándose de que ninguno de los otros tres lo ha escuchado — No entiendes... Solo es... P—por tu seguridad.

— No necesito que me protejas, Carlos. De hecho, si pudiese elegir, preferiría que utilizases tus habilidades para protegerte a ti mismo.

— No hay nada de lo que protegerse — insiste Cas — Escuchad... Esos demonios... No pueden entrar en Night Vale.

— ¿No pueden?

— No pueden, Dean — asegura — Estoy seguro. Cuando les vi... Fui consciente... Recordé donde estaba, y por qué, y la voz empezó a hacerse más tenue, y mi juicio más claro, y volví sobre mis pasos, hasta la puerta... Los demonios también la buscaban. Vagaban en silencio, casi a la deriva, encogidos sobre sí mismos, como si no fueran conscientes de la presencia de nadie más en el desierto. Como me había sucedido a mí, en un principio. Y cuando llegué hasta la puerta... Estoy seguro, Dean. Ellos no podían verla.

— Así que tú podías verles, pero ellos no a ti... Eso es interesante — murmura Carlos, mientras se sienta en el sofá y comienza a tomar notas rápidamente en una pequeña libreta que saca del bolsillo interior de su bata de laboratorio — ¿Cómo eran? ¿Antropomórficos? ¿Considerarías que eran total o parcialmente corpóreos? 

— Maldita sea, Carlos, joder, estamos hablando de demonios entrando a la ciudad, tu puñetera ciencia me importa una mierda — grita Dean, y Sam se apresura a ponerle una mano en el hombro, indicándole que se tranquilice — me importa una mierda de dónde han salido todos esos demonios, y me importa una mierda por qué. Lo único que me importa es que no le hagan daño a nadie, y tu jodida ciencia no va a conseguir eso. 

Todo el mundo permanece callado durante un segundo: 

— Dean — contesta él, serio, calmado, levantándose del sofá de nuevo y acercándose a él para mirarle cara a cara, a la misma altura. De todos los presentes, solo Cecil sabe que aquella es la expresión que Carlos adopta cuando está realmente enfadado: el ceño fruncido, el labio inferior presionando ligeramente el superior, las manos quietas bajo las mangas de la camisa, sin apenas parpadear. — ¿Cuántos años llevan los cazadores enfrentándose a este tipo de amenazas sin tener ni la más remota idea de de donde venían, ni por qué? ¿Cuántos? ¿Y cuánto han avanzado, en todo este tiempo? 

Dean guarda silencio, pero no deja de sostenerle la mirada. 

— Sí, posiblemente ahora te sabes todos los trucos. Agua bendita, sal y diez exorcismos distintos. Pero: ¿y qué? ¿Qué clase de solución es esa? Ya te lo digo yo: una temporal. Miles de cazadores han muerto, y miles más morirán, y cada vez seremos menos y llegará un momento en el que no podremos con ellos. Y, ¿quién protegerá a la gente, entonces? No sirve con exterminar los demonios que se pongan en tu camino, Dean; hay que evitar que vuelvan. Y no hay ninguna forma de hacer eso sin aprender sobre ellos. 

— Vale, tío — asiente Dean, tragando saliva — me parece muy bien, en serio, pero entonces, ¿qué cojones hacemos? 

— Cas. — y ahora Carlos se dirige a él y no a Dean — Cuéntamelo todo.

Cas obedece y describe con exactitud y precisión hasta el último detalle: todo lo que vió, todo lo que sintió, todo lo que pensó. Durante un rato, lo único que se escucha en la sala de estar es la voz grave de Cas y el sonido del bolígrafo sobre el bloc de notas de Carlos, escribiendo frenéticamente sin apenas levantar la vista para nada más que efectuar nuevas preguntas. A mitad de la conversación Dean decide que la situación le supera y le pide permiso a Cecil, con toda la educación que puede, para levantarse e ir a la cocina a por una cerveza o un poco más de café.

Cecil insite en acompañarle.

Dean se encoge de hombros. 

El locutor de radio sonríe mientras abre la nevera.

— Así que ese es tu... Hm... 

— No. 

— No he dicho nada todavía.

— Ni falta que hace. 

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Si es tu nov...

— Eh, eh, colega, ya vale. No es nada, ¿entendido? Es Cas. Solo Cas. 

— Bueno, bueno, como quieras... Cas, entonces.

— Más te vale.

— Aunque por la forma en la que te mira, cualquiera diría que le gustas, colega.  
Cecil deposita la lata de cerveza sobre la encimera y se va, con una sonrisa en los labios que Dean no ve pero puede intuir sin ningún problema. Él maldice en voz baja antes de volver al salón. Para cuando llega, Carlos y Cas ya han terminado de hablar y Cas permanece en silencio mientras Carlos revisa sus notas y Sam parece ausente y confuso.  
— Así que… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? — pregunta éste, retirándose el pelo de la frente con los dedos. — No es factible que ninguno de nosotros entre a la casa, ¿verdad?  
— De ningún modo — asegura Carlos. — Cas está vivo y moderadamente bien porque no es humano y tiene una mayor resistencia a este tipo de cosas. Uno de nosotros… No puedo asegurar que saldría vivo.  
— No es que yo quiera entrometerme en vuestras cosas de, ya sabéis, cazadores y monstruos y todas esas cosas, pero quizás, en mi humilde opinión… — comienza a decir Cecil — la forma más lógica de proceder es que busquéis cual es la conexión entre los demonios y Night Vale. Eso sería lo que yo haría si fuese vosotros, claro. Afortunadamente, no lo soy.  
— Y si no fueses nosotros, ¿qué harías tú, Cecil? – pregunta Sam.  
— Posiblemente, nada. Hay misterios que no están hechos para resolverse — responde, sin darle mayor importancia.  
— Igualmente, no tenemos ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Todo lo que pasa en este sitio es extraño y difícil de explicar y en condiciones normales sería complicado encontrar la conexión, pero así… Es prácticamente imposible.  
— Pues entonces, Sam, tenemos que hacer lo único que puede hacerse en estas situaciones.  
— ¿Resolver otros casos hasta que encontremos alguna pista sobre el que nos ocupa?  
— Exactamente – y después Dean se dirige a Carlos – y eh, Carlos, me parece muy bien todo ese rollo científico de aprender y estudiar los fenómenos extraños y lo que te dé le gana, pero Sam y yo hemos venido a buscarte porque estábamos investigando algo. Y si alguna vez fuiste un cazador de verdad, vas a ayudarnos, y a hacer las cosas a nuestra manera.  
Carlos vacila un instante.  
— Está bien. Os ayudaré, Dean. Al fin y al cabo… No tenemos una idea mejor, ¿no?  
Deciden que lo mejor es que le expliquen los detalles luego y los cuatro se encaminan hacia el coche. Carlos traga saliva y, antes de atravesar la puerta, se gira hacia Cecil y deposita un beso suave en sus labios. Sin alejarse de él, y ante la mirada atónita de Dean, susurra “nos vemos luego” y Cecil le mira, extrañado.

– ¿Por qué te despides? – pregunta.  
– Cecil, yo… Voy a irme con Sam, Dean y Cas un rato, a… Investigar unas cosas, ya sabes.  
– Lo sé, Carlos. Lo que quiero decir es que…  
– ¿Qué?  
– Que voy con vosotros.  
Carlos traga saliva.


End file.
